Secrets of the Slain
by LemonyWickedAwesome
Summary: Having lost her father at an early age Kimmy lived a sheltered but challenging life with her mother Rukia. When a fire breaks out several dark secrets are brought to light and Kimmy finds herself in the middle of a bloody mystery. As the body count rises the young artist must survive the night and learn who she truly is. Character Death. It's a Lemony Story. Darkfic. Violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Lemony:** Hello again readers! I know, I know. Its been a good long time since we've updating anything and to be honest I've kinda been sitting on this fic, but I was er...convinced to update by some friends of mine. To make up for lost time, I'll upload the first three chapters today for ya! BTW I don't have a beta-reader so please ignore the mistakes! Enjoy!

* * *

Secrets of the Slain

 _"Muse. What is your muse...death is your muse. Sweet but bitter. Peaceful yet wild. Unrelenting. Unjudging. It comes for us all. The black paint, across the canvas. Let it be death. Blanket out the white linen, killing it. Yes. Red...red paint...crimson red, like blood...let it flow...the vehicle of life onto my canvas."_

"Kimmy!" seventeen-year-old Kimiko Kuchiki heard her mother shout, the grey-haired girl had been so wrapped up in working on her latest piece that morning she had lost track of time and was almost late for school.

 _"Yellow...color of the sun. No. Not for this one. Happiness isn't a thing on this muse. Only death and blood...but pink? No. Why pink? The color of feminine oppression and breast cancer."_

"Kimiko Tai Kuchiki if you don't get downstairs this instant!" Rukia Kuchiki called once more to her daughter. If she kept this up she was definitely going to be late for school.

"I am trying to paint!" Kimmy snapped back keeping her focus squarely on the small canvas in front of her, not realizing how disrespectful she sounded. She also hadn't realized her mother was stomping up the stairs while she painted insanely. Rukia flung the door open to her only daughter's bedroom and put her hands on her hips, clearly fuming.

"You want to try that again?" The raven-haired woman said, her brow raised high. Kimmy turned around and she gave her mother a sheepish smile.

"Ah c'mon mommy," She said, "You know how I am when I'm the zone. Just five more minutes, pleeeeeease...?"

"No." Rukia told her sternly, "You're going to be late. Now get dressed and hurry up because if you're late again it's gonna be me and you, missy."

With that, the queen had spoken. She closed Kimmy's bedroom door and left the grey-haired girl alone. Kimmy sighed, she should have known her mom wouldn't let her finish painting. With a heavy heart, the young artist took a paper napkin and cleaned her brushes. She gingerly placed her supplies back inside a tin box decorated with skater stickers and placed it under her desk. The grey-haired teen looked at her unfinished piece; if it was one thing she could not goddamn stand was when she was unable to finish her work.

The sullen teenager stood and dragged her feet over to her tiny closet and opened the door. Most everything inside was black or red. Those were Kimmy's favorite colors. All of her clothes were plain and simple, no name-brands or expensive threads. Only over-sized sweaters and skinny jeans. Not caring what she wore, Kimmy simply reached inside and grabbed some clothes. It was a baggy, blood-red knit sweater, a pair of black skinny jeans, and her signature rundown black converse sneakers that she'd marked all over with black Sharpie.

She looked over herself in her dresser mirror. Her dove-grey hair was dull and unkempt as usual. At one point her hair was black also, courtesy of her uncle Byakuya.

"You'll look more like a presentable Kuchiki." He told her that day he took her to the salon.

Of course, Rukia flipped her lid when she saw it. She scrubbed Kimmy's hair insanely when she returned home, nearly thinning it, hoping the dye would come out.

"How many times have I told you to stay away from your uncle?!" Rukia fussed as she scraped her nails around poor Kimmy's scalp and holding her head under the hot water in the kitchen sink. "Don't ever speak to him, accept anything from him, nothing! Do you hear me!"

After that disaster, Kimmy's once bright silver locks were darkened a bit. Rukia had successfully managed to get most of the dye out, but her hair no longer had a lavender shimmer. Yes, dove-grey is what color it was. Kimmy could recall she went to the local craft store and went through ten paint strips before she figured that out. She adjusted her black, square-framed glasses on her heart shaped face. Kimmy was quite adorable in her own regard with her odd colored hair and midnight eyes but she would never consider herself "hot" like the other girls in her school. Luckily she didn't have to cake on makeup the way they did, her pale skin was remarkably clear.

She smiled to herself when her shimmering blue eyes slid over to the right-hand side of her dresser mirror. Taped up there was a letter from Woodridge Academy of Art. the most prestigious art school in Karakura.

 _To Kimiko Kuchiki,_

 _We have received and reviewed your application in regards to a visual arts major. We are pleased to inform you that your works have been submitted to the board of directors for further consideration. We will contact you in eight to ten weeks with our final decision regarding your admission status._

 _Best of luck,_

 _Woodridge Academy of the Arts_

If she got accepted there her appearance would mean nothing; no one would care about her baggy sweaters or ripped skinny jeans. If she got accepted there they would be too amazed at her artwork. At Woodridge, no one would care that she was a girl from the wrong side of the tracks. They would teach her to expand on her craft.

There...maybe Kimmy would fit in.

"KIMIKO TAI KUCHIKI!" Rukia finally roared, Kimmy snapped out of her daze, snatched her backpack off of her bed and hustled downstairs. Rukia was waiting at the door for her, scowling. Kimmy actually winced as her mother gave her "the look", she knew she was going to catch hell after school today. Without a word both women left the tiny house and climbed into her mother's raggedy 1970 Ford Pinto.

The ride to Karakura High School was a tense and quiet one. Kimmy sat in the front seat of the old, rickety car listening to the engine crack and grunt. Rukia was still scowling. This was the sixth time exactly Kimmy had been late to school this month. If she kept this up, Child Protective Services would come sniffing around again.

"Mom..." Kimmy began quietly, Rukia kept her eyes focused on the road.

"What?" She replied, none too politely.

"I'm sorry..." The grey-haired teen said innocently, she really hadn't meant to be late. Kimmy always got so wrapped up in her thoughts she was always losing track of time. Rukia simply sighed, reached over and stroked her daughter's hair.

"It's ok..." She breathed, "But you have to be more aware of what's going on, Kimmy. Do you want them to take you away from me?"

"No," The teen replied, "It's just I was painting and my letter and..."

Kimmy's voice trailed off.

"They won't understand that Kimmy." Rukia said sternly, "Do you honestly want to live with your uncle?"

Kimmy shrugged and muttered, "Well, he is rich."

Rukia looked at her daughter sharply, her lips curled in disgust. "That doesn't matter!" She snapped, "Money means nothing! Your uncle will hurt you, alright? Badly. That is why I never want to see you with him, understand?"

Kimmy simply nodded. For whatever reason, her Uncle Byakuya Kuchiki was always a touchy subject with her mother. Since she was a child Kimmy had never been allowed to go into her uncle's presence unattended. Her mother never explained to her why she hated him so much. Before this uneasy conversation could continue the pair pulled up outside of Karakura High School just as the first bell rang.

Kimmy quickly hopped out and ran full speed up to the main doors.

"Have a good day! I love you! And stay out of trouble!" Rukia called to her daughter as she disappeared behind the heavy metal doors. She shook her head, she truly loved Kimmy. All she could do was pray things went well today, as she did every day. Rukia sighed and pulled off, time to work her double-shift at the call center.

* * *

Kimmy literally skidded to a stop outside classroom 1-A and rushed inside. As soon as she crossed the threshold the second bell rang loudly and grey-haired girl breathed a sigh of relief.

"You're cutting it very close Ms. Kuchiki," Mr. Ukitake told her as he looked at his watch.

"Sorry...I was-" Kimmy began before she was rudely cut off by another student.

"Huffing paint fumes," That student was none other than Tiara Tyler; an American exchange student and all around bully. Tiara and Kimmy had been at odds since their freshman year. They'd always been known to engage in everything from name-calling to hair pulling to full blown fist fights. What made matters worse is that Tiara's foreign exchange family was the Kuchiki's and her guardian was Byakuya himself. Tiara was indeed a spoiled princess, always showing off her pretty clothes and jewelry courtesy of Kimmy's uncle. When they first met Kimmy thought they would be good friends considering the circumstances but ever since they met it seemed like Tiara made it her mission to make Kimmy's life miserable...or get her into trouble, whichever came first.

"You're right, I can smell your bleach-blonde highlights from over here." Kimmy quipped; Tiara scowled.

"I'm a natural blonde thank you very much! And speaking of hair, that's a nice wig. Where'd you get it?"

"Off some whore," Said Kimmy slyly, "I think it was your mother..."

The whole class snickered as Tiara glared hatefully at Kimmy. Ukitake finally stepped in, "That's quite enough ladies. Kimmy, please take your seat."

Kimmy took a seat between her best friends Karin and Yuzu Kurosaki. Class went off without a hitch as did the rest of the day thankfully. When the final bell rang the trio of girls made their way outside the school walking shoulder to shoulder.

"Ugh! I just can't stand her!" Kimmy complained, referring to Tiara.

"Nobody can, really." Said Yuzu, the brunette Kurosaki usually got along with everyone but even Tiara rubbed her the wrong way sometimes.

"That's because her brain is full of Fruit Loops, Starburst, and Skittles." Karin replied as she kicked around her soccer ball.

"At least next year I won't have to deal with her ass." Kimmy said, "That is, if I get accepted to Woodridge."

"You should have knocked the Star Spangled Banner out of her!" Karin laughed, expertly dribbling the soccer ball between her feet. "Oh! Say, can you seeeeee! POW! Riiiiight in your eeeeeye!"

"An all-American ass kicking and I hope it tastes like apple pie and eagle feathers!"

Kimmy and Karin cracked up laughing.

"But then CPS would start breathing down your mom's neck," Yuzu said sagely, "I mean, they just backed off. Don't give them a reason to come back."

"You sound like my mom." Kimmy told her, rolling her midnight eyes. "Just a few more months of this and I'll be at Woodridge."

"When you become a world famous artist don't forget about us little people," Karin joked, Kimmy stretched her arms out and wrapped them around the twin's shoulders. She smiled broadly.

"I'd never forget about my besties!"

It was true that if Kimmy would be going to Woodridge she would no longer see Karin and Yuzu as much, but they all had their own lives to live, and Kimmy wanted to make the most of it. And Woodridge Academy is where she would begin.

Kimmy returned home later that afternoon. It was usually a long walk from Karakura high back to her little house. She didn't mind, she enjoyed the quiet time. As she approached the front door and fished for her key, she had no idea she was being watched. From a distance, a pair of glowing, vermillion eyes watched Kimmy, hidden in the bushes. Whatever it was made no move towards the girl, instead just continued watching her until she opened the door of her home and stepped inside.

When she was out of sight, the eyes vanished.

Kimmy looked around her dark, empty house. She made her way to the kitchen where she knew a note from her mother would be waiting. Just as she predicted, there was a note taped to the microwave, written in red Sharpie. It read:

 _Working late, left-overs in the fridge. Do your homework! Call me when you get home._

 _Love,_

 _Mom._

Kimmy sighed and made her way up the stairs.

She had a piece to finish.

To be continued...

* * *

 **Lemony:** Ooookkkkay, chapter one down. Like I said I had been sitting on this fic for a long time, but people threatened my life so I updated. Please don't kill me. I'll see you readers in chapter two...REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

**Lemony:** And I'm back with Chapter two, in case you're wondering where Wicked and Awesome...I actually don't have a clue where they are...WHY AM I ALONE? SOMEBODY HUG ME!

* * *

Secrets of the Slain: Chapter 2

 _Red. What is red? The color of anger. Frustration. Rage. Your heart? Crimson...what is crimson...what is corral for that matter? Corral above the crimson...it's all red. Just lighter and darker. Literally. Lighter red, love, lust, romance. Dark red, rage, anger...blood. Red there and there...and there...and there..."_

Kimmy was so deep in her thoughts and lost in her watercolor pad that she hadn't realized her mother had sneakily opened her bedroom and peeked her head inside. Rukia watched, amazed as her daughter worked diligently applying the watery red paint to the thick white paper. She truly was talented. More so than others. Kimmy was the reason why Rukia worked double-shifts in the first place. As a single mother it was already difficult for Rukia to care for her but given Kimmy's penchant for art it became that much more expensive. Canvases and quality paint aren't cheap; but Rukia loved Kimmy enough to want her to blossom, hone her craft, and use her gift to make something of herself. Rukia could see her baby girl being the next Monet or Picasso or any other of the crazy artists Kimmy had hanging up around her tiny bedroom.

 _"Blue...blue is sadness. Blue is what I feel. All the time. Blue...like my eyes. Like mom's eyes, her tired eyes...I wonder...were dad's eyes blue? Probably not. I could never see them. In that picture. The only picture. No. No blue. Not for this one."_

Just then, Rukia rapped gently at her daughter's door. Kimmy started and whipped around in her chair.

"Mom." She breathed, relaxing once she realized who it was. "You're home early..."

"Yeah, the call center didn't need any extra help today," Rukia explained, "What'cha workin' on?"

"Another piece for my portfolio, the one I was working on this morning," Kimmy told her, flashing a smile. "It's not done yet, but it will be soon."

"Well," Rukia said, "I'm glad to hear that which means you can take a break and come eat."

"But moooommm..." Kimmy whined, Rukia raised a brow.

"No buts. Food, now. Wash up for dinner." Rukia replied turning and leaving, "You can't paint if you pass out from hunger."

Kimmy inwardly rolled her eyes. She hit the floor one time from skipping breakfast and her mother never let her forget it. The grey-haired teen once again went through the ritual of cleaning her brushes and clearing her desk. Kimmy stood and stretched lavishly, she had been hunched over for the last few hours and hadn't eaten since lunch time. Sticking her hands deep into her jeans pockets she left her bedroom.

Rukia and Kimmy's home wasn't very big. It was two-by-two townhouse. The living room connected to the kitchen downstairs and their minuscule bedrooms and bathroom were upstairs. The hallway was quite short and Kimmy stopped just in front of her mother's bedroom door. Looking from left to right she sneakily went in. The room was immaculate with the exception of the dresser which was littered with paperwork; mostly bills and documents from CPS. Almost immediately she headed for the closet, upon going inside Kimmy riffled through old boxes until she found a tattered one. The young artist moved aside the obscure objects within the box until she reached the bottom. The grey-haired teen retrieved a photo and looked at it closely.

It was a Kodak photo; the kind one would take on a disposable camera. It was a picture of her mother when she was much younger, standing on her tippy-toes with her arms wrapped some man's neck. The man, who had his long arms wrapped around Rukia's waist, looked slightly older than her...and a bit weird. He had a wide, sly grin spread across his angular face. Kimmy cocked her head and examined the photo, the man's serpentine eyes were focused on Rukia instead of the camera and his silver tresses covered his forehead.

Ever since Kimmy had found this photo a few years back she knew the man in it had to be her father. There were far too many similarities; the silver-hair, the pale skin, and when Kimmy narrowed her eyes and smiled she looked just like him.

Kimmy had been told her father had died in a car accident just before she was born, but her mother, Uncle Byakuya, or godfather Izuru never spoke of him. They never told her what he was like, what made him laugh, what made him... _him_. All Kimmy had to go on was this one photo that her mother kept at the bottom of a box of junk, stuffed in the back of her closet. She often wondered what life would be like if her father was still alive...of course, if this really was her dad.

"Kimmy!" Rukia called, "What are you doing up there?"

"Uh..." Kimmy began, "I'm coming! I was just uh...sharpening my pencils!"

Sharpening her pencils? Rukia simply shook her head. Kimmy was such a terrible liar. That made being her mother a little easier, she could always catch the teen before she had a chance to get away with anything.

Rukia knew what her daughter was really doing. She was in her closet, in a box of old memories, staring at the one photo that haunted them both. The raven-haired mother knew Kimmy was curious about her father, but alas, she didn't have the heart or resolve to actually speak about him to the one person who deserved to know everything.

He was gone and he was never coming back, that's all there was to it.

And it was all Rukia's fault.

Thinking about it was...too painful for Rukia. So she tried to bury it the same way she buried her feelings for him and all men for that matter. But Kimmy's curiosity was like a shovel ready to unearth all of that suffering from all those years ago. Growing up, the grey-haired girl would often ask questions about her father but Rukia always danced around them, just before the tears managed to fall. Ever since Kimmy learned to stop asking. She put her dad in the same category as her uncle: Do Not Ask Mom.

"When she's older," Rukia said quietly to herself, at that moment Kimmy had walked into the kitchen.

"When who's older?" She asked curiously, Rukia quickly wiped away tears that had formed in her eyes before turning around.

"Nothing," Her mother replied, her voice cracking slightly. "Get a plate, the food is ready."

Kimmy didn't say a word as she took a plate from the cabinet and went over to the stove. She filled it modestly, honestly not having much of an appetite. She sat across from her mother at the kitchen table and tucked in.

"Your teacher called me today," Rukia began, sprinkling some salt on her potatoes. Kimmy immediately stopped mid-bite and looked up at her mother worriedly.

"Tiara started with me, mom! I swear! All I did was walk into the classroom and-"

"Who said anything about Tiara?" Rukia said furrowing her eyebrows. Kimmy swallowed and tried to recover.

"Huh?" Was all that came out of her mouth. Rukia quirked her lips.

"He called to tell me you brought up your English grade. You're now a B student."

"Oooooohhh..." Said Kimmy as her eyes shifted nervously. Rukia calmly continued eating calmly.

"Is there something you want to tell me about?"

"Mom! Tiara is a total bully!" Kimmy admitted, seething. "I've never done anything to her and she thinks just because she lives on a hill with Uncle Byakuya that she treat me any kind of way! It's irritating and I can't stand her!"

Rukia kept eating. "I don't know what kind of nonsense your uncle is filling that little girl's head with, but that's exactly what I'm talking about. Your uncle is absolutely poisonous and he's probably pumped that poor girl up with so much venom she'd take it out on anyone. Trust me, I lived with your uncle, I would know."

The raven-haired woman continued, "You're on the straight and narrow now, Kimmy. What I want you to do is turn the cheek."

"Wait-What?!" Kimmy stammered, savagely cutting into her pork chop. "So you want me to just take it?"

Rukia took a sip of water. "No, I want you to ignore it. As crazy as this may sound I don't think that Tiara girl has anything against you personally. I think your uncle is putting her up to the nonsense."

Now Kimmy was completely confused. "Why would he do that?"

"Since the day you were born your uncle has been trying to take you from me. By getting CPS involved, tracking your schooling, and especially your interactions with other kids. I personally think he turns Tiara loose on you hoping that you respond in such way that he proves his point...and makes me look like a bad parent."

Here, Rukia sighed. "Byakuya hates to lose."

Kimmy digested what her mother said stoically. Thinking of her uncle Byakuya she believed her mother. That man was so cold and so untouchable. Kimmy knew her uncle practically ran Karakura town and when things didn't go his way...people usually paid for it. She wouldn't put it past him to spite his own sister, but why...Kimmy certainly didn't know and she doubted she'd find out anytime soon. However, he did love to buy her gifts. From the time Kimmy was a child, Byakuya showered her in expensive clothes, jewelry, and many other luxuries. All of which were hastily returned by Rukia. There was no way in heaven or earth Rukia would let that man corrupt Kimmy the way he corrupted her...

"Kimmy," Rukia began, her midnight eyes leveling with her daughter's. "Just promise me you'll keep being good. Stay out of trouble and try to avoid that girl."

Kimmy sighed, "I promise..." She quickly added, "on one condition..."

"What condition is that?" Rukia asked furrowing her eyebrows.

"What color were dad's eyes?" Kimmy asked quietly, Rukia lowered her head and looked down at her almost empty plate. She swallowed hard. There was silence at the table for ten long minutes.

"Red," She finally managed to answer. "They were red."

To Be Continued...

* * *

 **Lemony:** I just noticed I have the house completely to myself! HA! I'm going to sit on my Thinkin Mat naked! See ya in chapter 3! *strips off clothes* ...REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

**Awesome:** AAHHHH! WHAT THE FUCK LEMONY! *covers eyes*

 **Lemony:** AWESOME! I MISSED YOU! *hugs Awesome*

 **Awesome:** GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME! YOU'RE NAKED! AS A MATTER OF FACT WHY ARE YOU NAKED?! PLEASE PUT SOME CLOTHES ON! THE WINDOWS ARE OPEN! PEOPLE CAN SEE US!

 **Wicked:** *looks at readers* What the hell did we miss?

* * *

Secrets of the Slain: Chapter 3

" _Red...dad's eyes were red. How cool is that? I don't know anyone with red eyes...I wish I had red eyes..."_

Kimmy shook her head furiously when she realized thoughts of her father had been distracting her from her work.

 _"Ok...Ok, focus. Orange. The wildcard color. The color that goes with everything and yet doesn't look right with anything. Nothing rhymes with it. Orange has a taste. Cantaloupe is orange. Apricots are orange. Tangerines are orange. Peaches are orange. Oranges are orange! Some people think Donald Trump is orange but i wouldn't want to eat him. Orange is close to red...I can't believe dad's eyes were actually red! What was he? Some kinda vampire? Was he an albino? Am I an albino?! WAIT! I COULD BE A VAMPIRE! THAT'D BE SWEET! But the picture, if dad was a vampire I wouldn't be able to see him."_

Kimmy shook her head once more. Ever since her mother had given her that little snippet of information regarding her father she'd been more than preoccupied with it. The young artist was like a toddler with a new toy, so intrigued and curious. Sooner or later she'd get bored with that knowledge and want to know more. Kimmy wondered what his favorite color was. Maybe she would ask her mother that next if given the opportunity. The grey-haired girl flopped backward in her chair and carelessly tossed her brushes onto her desk, sending vibrate orange acrylic paint splattering everywhere. The poor thing couldn't think straight tonight and her heart just wasn't in her work.

She had half a mind to sneak into her mother's room while Rukia slept and look at that photo again. Now that she knew what color her father's eyes were she could imagine him looking at her more clearly...that is if the man in the photo was her dad anyways.

Wiping her eyes Kimmy looked over at her nightstand where her alarm clock was. It read 1:09 a.m. Jesus, she'd lost track of time again. Yawning, the grey-haired girl stood and stretched, sighing as her bones and muscles snapped back into place. The teen glanced out of her bedroom window to the street below. Something caught her attention...something red...

Kimmy squinted and approached the window. What the hell was that? She peered into the darkness of the street and saw two red almond shaped things right below her window! They were absolutely glowing! Kimmy didn't know whether to scream or to investigate. Instead, she opted to stay in the safety of her bedroom and merely observe the strange gleaming objects. If she didn't know any better she could swear it was a pair of eyes...

Just then they blinked.

Kimmy flopped backward onto the floor with a loud thud. She skittered away from the window, breathing heavily. What in the hell...? The grey-haired girl took several calming breaths.

"It's nothing," She said to herself, "I'm just tired...bed, I should go to bed."

That night Kimmy slept with her bedroom light on, utterly freaked out.

* * *

The following morning dragged by slowly. Kimmy had barely slept after her little scare the night before. She tried to convince herself that maybe it was just a street light or something but the image of the red orbs stuck in the back of her mind.

Rukia had to be to work early that morning so Kimmy was left walking to school. Little did she know, those same mysterious eyes had been watching her again, this time from a much safer distance, darting behind cars and occasionally bushes.

Kimmy walked peacefully, her headphones blaring, listening to her favorite rock music, totally unaware she was being followed.

A silver figure darted from corner to corner behind her, catching up slowly. Kimmy was halfway to school when all of a sudden a bright, silver form dashed in front of her! She stopped in her tracks and looked from left to right. There, hiding behind a green Toyota was a modest-sized silver fox. It was a small thing, and rather thin. Its muzzle was long and deep black along with its scrawny legs. Its body was a brilliant shade of grey and its eyes were bright crimson.

Kimmy gawked at the gorgeous but skinny creature suddenly feeling her heart grow heavy. The grey-haired teen always had soft spot for animals, especially one that looked as pitiful as this poor thing. She slowly lowered herself onto one knee and reached around for her backpack. Unzipping it she pulled out a ham sandwich wrapped tightly in clear plastic. She unwrapped it slowly, hoping not to scare the poor creature.

Holding her breath, Kimmy held the sandwich out to the fox. The silver creature stared at her intently, its bushy black tail whipping from left to right. It sniffed the air for a moment and eyed Kimmy who remained stark still.

Cautiously the animal began to approach her.

It's wet, leathery nose touched the tip of the sandwich and fox licked it curiously. Kimmy didn't move a muscle as the small animal opened its mouth, revealing several sharp teeth and chomped down on the food. Kimmy dropped the sandwich and allowed the animal to eat it. The fox made short work of the ham sandwich, licking its chops and looking up at the quiet teen for more.

The grey-haired girl simply smiled, reached into her backpack, and pulled out a granola bar. She unwrapped it and feed it to the fox, who at it heartily. It looked up her once more, licking its muzzle happily.

"Sorry buddy," She cooed to it, "I don't have any more food. Maybe I'll have some for you tomorrow."

With that, Kimmy placed her earbuds back into her ears and continued to walk to school, but then she realized the fox began walking beside her the way a pet dog might do with its master.

"Shoo! Shoo!" Kimmy told it, waving her hands outwards. The fox simply looked at her, the creature seemed to smile at her. Kimmy tried to walk again but the animal remained right beside her. She sighed.

"This is why mom says not to feed strays," She muttered leaning down and running her hand between the fox's ears. The animal closed it eyes and leaned into her hand, it licked her gently.

"Well aren't you a charmer?" Kimmy hummed, getting down on one knee and petting the silver-fox. "You must've been the one I saw last night, huh? Your eyes are very pretty..."

Kimmy began to wonder if the fox was male or female. Carefully she leaned over and looked between its legs.

 _"Definitely male,"_ She thought still rubbing him tenderly, well one thing was for certain; the fox was friendly.

Kimmy continued to pet and coo over the thin fox, treating it more like a stray puppy than a wild animal. She had been so wrapped up in the black and silver beast that she hadn't seen a 2015 bright blue Ford Mustang pull up beside her.

"Would you look at this?" Kimmy immediately got sick to her stomach when she heard that voice. It was none other than Tiara behind the wheel of the flashy sports car. "You finally found a boyfriend, eh?"

"Screw you, Tiara!" Kimmy snapped forgetting her promise to her mother, Tiara snatched her oversized designer glasses off of her pretty face and glared at Kimmy.

"Come again?" She sneered, Kimmy smirked at her.

"I said SCREW OFF!" With that, the grey-haired teen caught her bottom lip between her teeth and raised two middle fingers. Tiara jerked the car's gear and put it in park. She hopped out, intent on getting into Kimmy's face when she stopped short of her grey-haired enemy.

The silver fox had tensed up, his narrow head hung low and he bore his small but sharp fangs. He let out a warning growl at the blonde girl, its burning red eyes looking directly into her brown ones. Tiara's stiffened upon looking into those blazing eyes and her blood instantly ran cold. That fox could have fleas, mange, or even rabies for all she knew. The American girl wasn't about to take that chance.

"You know your little boyfriend won't always be here to protect you!" The blonde barked as she climbed back into her car.

"Bring it the fuck on, Tiara!" Kimmy shouted back, "I'm not scared of you!"

"We'll settle this later! See ya, freak!" With that Tiara sped off, the wheels of the mustang screeching then kicking up dirt, temporarily blinding Kimmy and the brave little fox. The grey-haired girl hacked uncontrollably as the dust cleared; she was pleasantly surprised to see that her new four-legged friend was still by her side. She leaned down and rubbed him generously.

"If you keep that whore-biscuit off my back I'll bring you a ham sandwich every day, little buddy," The fox licked Kimmy's face excitedly in response. "Ok! Ok! You've got a deal!"

The fox chased its tail happily and stood on its haunches, nipping at the air. Kimmy laughed at the animated creature.

"I wonder what I should call you...?" She mused allowed, suddenly the fox got down on all fours and began moving his nose intricately in the dirt. Kimmy watched, dumbstruck, as the fox moved. Was he spelling something?! He was!

Written sloppily in the dust was the word: SHINSO.

To be continued...

* * *

 **Awesome:** COME ON LEMONY! OUR NEIGHBORS CAN SEE YOU! *drags Lemony upstairs to put some fucking clothes on*

 **Lemony:** I felt so free! WHY ARE YOU MANHANDLING ME!? I'M SENSITIVE YOU KNOW!

 **Awesome:** BECAUSE I MIGHT ACCIDENTLY TOUCH YOUR CHEST AND I AM NOT A FUCKING TITTY WRANGLER!

 **Wicked:**...*continues to look at readers* No honestly, what did we miss?...REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

**Lemony:** CHAPTER FOUR OUTTA NOWHERE!

 **Wicked:** Are you just saying that because you're wearing a Randy Orton T-shirt...which isn't yours by the way.

 **Awesome:** I KNOW! ITS MINE! THE LITTLE FUCKER HID ALL OF HER CLOTHES!

 **Lemony: *** upturns nose* Awesome was just jealous of my naked boogie.

 **Wicked:**...Moving right past that, we finally caught up.

* * *

Secrets of the Slain: Chapter 4

"YOU PEOPLE RUINED MY LIFE!" A furious customer shouted into Rukia's headpiece. This is how she spent her days; glued to a desk taking calls from pissed off subscribers to an online streaming network. It was always the same problem; they forgot to pay their bill, their service was interrupted, or its was just elderly people who had no idea how to work the software. Rukia put her microphone on mute for a moment and sighed. She steeled herself before continuing the call.

"Miss's um...Yoshino, can you please explain the issue you're experiencing with your service." The raven-haired woman said carefully, the woman on the other line huffed.

"I can't get a clear stream, it's laggy, and it's the season finale of All My Mother's Children! I swear to all the Gods above if I miss Sierra hooking up with Sebastian I'm gonna sue you guys!"

"Have you tried re-routing your server ma'am?" Rukia said calmly, she'd gotten yelled at and cussed out enough not to respond to these people anymore. She simply let them rant until they demanded to speak to the supervisor, which was her.

"I'm not ' _re-routing_ ' a goddamned thing! I want to speak to your supervisor!"

Ding-ding, that train was never late.

"You're currently speaking with supervisor on duty," Rukia said with a smug smile. "And if you're unwilling to follow simple directions in regards to your service there is nothing I can do to help you. Thank you for choosing Dragon Streaming services. Have a wonderful day."

"YOU BI-"

 _CLICK_.

Rukia leaned back at her desk and rubbed her tired eyes. She'd been working at this place for the last ten years and her days were never any different. Plus side, people would get angry with her and Rukia didn't even have the mental capacity to respond anymore. She simply blocked it out.

She blocked out all of her feelings for that matter.

Rukia didn't have the energy to respond to customers and their nonsense. She had more pressing matters to attend to. Looking up at the clock she cracked the smallest of smiles whens she realized it was time for her break. The raven-haired woman scooted her chair back and left the office, walking full speed out into the bitter fall air.

The raven-haired woman leaned back against the cold bricks of her office building and dug deep into her trench coat pockets. She pulled out a dark green box of Eagle Gold cigarettes and a Chappy lighter. She placed the cigarette between her feminine lips, lit it, and took a long relaxing drag.

Rukia didn't smoke often. She hated the fact that she did it in the first place. It was a habit she picked up from her first and only lover as well as Kimmy's father. That man was a chain smoker. Now a days, Rukia only smoked when it suited her. Like everyone else, the raven-haired woman had tried quitting but only managed to get down to one or two cigarettes a week. Of course, Rukia never smoked in front of Kimmy. And speaking of Kimmy...

Rukia took out her cellphone and texted her daughter.

 **Rukia** : _Have a good day. I'm so proud of you, stay out of trouble. Love Mom_

 **Kimmy:** _K_.

 _"Did she just 'K' me?"_ Rukia thought with a laugh, _"Potassium to you too Kimmy!"_

Just then Rukia's phone began to vibrate violently in her hand. She looked at it; unknown number. Not good. Rarely ever did Rukia answer callers she didn't know but she couldn't take a chance, it could be Child Protective Services calling to schedule a meeting.

Taking one more puff off her cigarette she steeled herself and answered.

"This is Rukia Kuchiki,"

"Hello, little sister."

Rukia nearly dropped her phone when she heard that deep voice croon.

"Byakuya..." She uttered, her eyes beginning to tremble with fear.

"How are you, Rukia? And how is my sweet little niece?"

Rukia's eyes scanned her surroundings. There was nothing that stood out; no strange people or vehicles. The raven-haired woman was not about to take that chance. She slipped back inside of her office building, keeping her eyes glued to the main doors as maneuvered backward inside.

"How did you get this number?" Rukia hissed, Byakuya simply chuckled.

"Did you forget who I am?"

"How could I, you goddamn monster!" Rukia seethed, although afraid her burning hatred for her older brother always tore through her.

"Monster?" Byakuya purred, "Is that any way to speak your beloved _Nii-sama_?"

"You're no brother of mine!"

"That hurts Rukia. No really, it hurts me deeply." Byakuya hummed darkly, "After all I've done for you. And to think I was just calling to check on you...and Kimmy of course."

"Don't you dare say her name!"

Byakuya ignored his estranged sister's outburst. "She bears our surname and it breaks my heart that she doesn't know about the finer things in life. How to live like a true Kuchiki."

"You know damn well..." Rukia couldn't even bring herself to finish that sentence she was shaken so badly.

"And I hear she's quite talented, and currently has an application pending for Woodridge Academy. It be a damn shame if someone as gifted as she is didn't get accepted..."

Rukia felt as if her heart would implode. "You wouldn't..."

"I'll let you get back your little job now. I understand that your rent is coming due." Byakuya hummed, "I _will_ be calling you again and you _will_ answer this phone, understand?"

Rukia couldn't utter a word. She heard Byakuya laugh on the other line.

"That's a good girl." He said, "Goodbye Rukia. Oh, and be sure to remind Kimmy to behave around Tiara. I would hate for my ward be influenced by such a wild child."

 _CLICK._

Before Rukia could do anything else, she hit the floor. Hard.

* * *

Ah, art class. The one class where Kimmy was unmatched with all things. To her art class was war and she was Sun Tzu. The canvas was her battlefield, her brushes were her spear, her pastels her sword, and her colored pencils were her arrows. She fought alongside the greatest ally of any artist, her creativity. The grey-haired teen sat upright on her stool in front of a blank canvas breathing deeply.

 _" _The colors. What colors will you choose? How about one not used often. Alien Armpit green! Aztec gold! Deep koamaru! I got it! Deep space sparkle! Jesus yes!"__

Kimmy flowed like a river through the art room, collecting bottles of paint and setting up her station. Once everything was in order she went to work. Her art period was only an hour long and the grey-haired teen always made the best of it.

"Class! Attention class!" The art teacher Mister Kyoraku said, "We have a new student transferring into this class today and I want you all to make him feel welcome and some of you might already know him, everyone say hello Ryuu Abarai."

Kimmy looked up for two point five seconds and her jaw dropped. Her attention lie squarely with the handsome redhead standing at the front of the classroom with his hands deep in his baggy jean pockets. He had to be the most scrumptious looking thing she'd ever seen. His hair...it was deep, deep red, long, and wild. He had the most intense, narrow amber eyes and a large black tribal tattoo on the side of his neck disappearing into his black Spineshank T-shirt and reappearing down his sinewy forearm, stretching all the way to his hand.

"Hey Ryuu!" Yuzu said beckoning the redheaded God in human form (in Kimmy's humble opinion) over to their workstation.

"You know him?" Kimmy quickly whispered, Yuzu nodded happily.

"Of course, he's my cousin. Well not really, but my big brother and his dad are really good friends."

"My god he's cute!"

"You really think so?" Yuzu chirped, "Ooooooh I'm totally gonna tell him!"

"I'll never speak to you again if you do!"

Kimmy quickly glanced over her shoulder. Goodness gracious he was coming this way. She discreetly ran her hands through her messy grey hair and took several calming breaths. Ryuu approached Yuzu and casually embraced her.

"Hey cousin, what's up?" He said, his voice deep. Kimmy felt her stomach clutch upon hearing it.

"Not much! How come you didn't tell me you transferring into art class?" Yuzu questioned,

"It ain't like I had a choice." Ryuu griped, "After I got kicked out of Yearbook this was the only elective I could take."

"How the heck do you get kicked out of Yearbook, Ryuu?" Yuzu asked disapprovingly, she knew her "cousin" had a penchant for starting trouble but, honestly, how does one go about getting kicked out of an elective class?

"It seems the faculty doesn't approve of panty shots." Ryuu replied smoothly, Yuzu smacked his shoulder.

"Ryuu! You pervert!"

"Hey, I'm a young man!" He retorted, "And plus it was art. It takes a skilled cameraman to get a Nikon up a girls skirt. Speaking of girls, aren't you gonna introduce me to your friend here?"

Oh God they were talking about her. Kimmy felt as if she had swallowed lint when Yuzu's eyes slid over to her.

"Oh! This is Kimmy!" Yuzu said, Ryuu approached the silent girl and looked her up and down. Hmm...she was kind of cute.

"How's it going," He said sweetly, "I'm Ryuu Abarai, cameraman extraordinaire."

"More like porn extraordinaire..." Yuzu muttered to herself.

He held out his hand to shake and Kimmy simply looked at it.

 _"Say hi back! Damn you!"_ She screamed inside of her own brain, instead her mouth formed these words. "I...uh...I..."

"Shy one, eh?" Ryuu asked giving her a dazzling smile; if Kimmy could see her face she'd recognize the shade of her cheeks as Ferrari red.

"Oh Kimmy's not shy," Said Yuzu, "She just gets that way when she's in the zone. Wait until after art class to get a response out of her."

 _"Nice save Yuzu,"_ Kimmy thought, _"Maybe I won't kill you."_

"I don't hear pencils scratching people!" Mister Kyoraku called out as he made his rounds about the classroom. "Let's see those brushes moving!"

Kimmy reclaimed her focus momentarily and looked down at her blank canvas.

 _"I never do anything nice and easy. But that's how I'll start_. _By the time I'm finished, it'll be rough. And_ _I'm rolling...I won't lose one minute of sleep over one mistake. I'm rolling...rolling...rolling on this canvas."_

Kimmy smiled once she found a creative groove.

"Well! I've painted a lot of things in my day! I've been painting every night and day! And I never lost one minute of sleep worrying about those little mistakes! Fern green keep on turning! Fuschia pink keep on burning! And I'm rolling! Rolling! Rolling on this canvas!"

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" Mister Kyoraku exclaimed clapping happily. "That's the kind of enthusiasm I want to see from all of you! Well done Ms. Kuchiki!"

Kimmy stopped working and looked up, she hadn't realized she had been singing out loud while slinging paint onto her canvas. Everyone in class fell silent and watched her work, honestly amazed and entertained at the same time. Even Ryuu was slightly impressed with her wildness. He kind of liked it.

Kimmy's entire body took on a full blush as the class stared at her. Mister Kyoraku grinned and praised her even further. The grey-haired girl felt the burning urge to crawl under a rock and die! She got carried away and this was so embarrassing!

"Big wheel keep on turning...Didn't peg you for a Tina Turner fan." Ryuu purred to her in a sing-song voice. Kimmy visibly shrank, she hoped she could disappear into her sweater...

* * *

At lunch time Kimmy sat outside in school's courtyard with Karin and Yuzu, still reliving art class. She remained beet-red all day!

"I dunno why you're so shy around Ryuu," Karin said taking a bite out of an apple. Yuzu nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I mean he can be a bit of perv but he's a cool guy, really Kimmy."

"I'm sure he is," The grey-haired girl said dreamily, thinking about his intricate arm tattoo. Kimmy had always liked guys with tattoos, she thought they were edgy and bad-ass. She wanted to get a few of her own but she knew Rukia would blow a royal fuse if she did.

"Where's your lunch Kimmy?" Asked Yuzu, Kimmy looked at her.

"I fed all of it to Shinso this morning." She answered,

"Shinso? Who's he?" Karin questioned furrowing her eyebrows. Before Kimmy could reply the trio of girls were encased in shadows. They all looked over their shoulders to see Tiara and her little clique of mindless followers flanking her. Kimmy shook her head, she really didn't need this right now.

"What do you want, Tiara?" Karin coolly, taking another bite of her apple.

"Is that any way to speak to a friend?" Tiara purred, Yuzu and Kimmy both made faces.

"And since when are we friends?" Snapped Kimmy, Tiara didn't even look in her direction.

"I wasn't talking to you, freak." The blond replied hotly, "I was talking to the twins here."

"We ain't friends either," Karin told her nonchalantly, Tiara remained unphased.

"Look, a bunch of us are planning on going out tonight," She told them,

"So?" Said Yuzu,

"So," Tiara continued, she rolled her pretty eyes. "We wanted your hot cousin to come out with us, you guys can come too or whatever."

Karin gave Tiara a sly grin. "Oh yeah, you guys were gonna hang out in abandoned buildings and drink and stuff. Ryuu already told me and he also told me he wouldn't go unless we came too, now am I right?"

"Awwww," Tiara purred sarcastically, "When did you get so smart? I thought flat-chested dykes like you only cared about sports."

"THE FUCK YOU CALL ME?" Karin yelled immediately jumping to her feet, Yuzu and Kimmy hopped up and held Karin back before she could rip a handful of bleach-blond hair out of Tiara's pretty head.

"That was so not cool, Tiara!" Yuzu seethed, getting a handle on her twin.

"Yeah! what's your problem?" Kimmy chimed in, yanking a furious Karin back.

Before the gang of girls could come to blows a certain redheaded bad boy swaggered up to them from across the courtyard.

"Am I too late for the girl fight?" Ryuu hummed looking over at his pseudo-cousin Karin. He'd watched the entire exchange, very entertained by the girls bickering. "At least give me time to get my camera out, these'll be great for a Facebook album."

"SHUT UP RYUU!" Karin shouted, still fuming. Tiara gave Ryuu her most innocent smile.

"You really oughtta talk to her, sweetie, all we did was invite them to come out with us tonight and she just flipped out," The pretty American lied. Ryuu arched a playful brow and looked over at Karin.

"Well I could have told you my little cousin has a bit of temper, she gets it from her brother..." He hummed playfully.

"SHE CALLED ME A FUCKING DYKE!" Karin growled trying to break free of Kimmy and Yuzu's grasp, wanting to sink her claws into that...that bitch!

"Look, if I say I'll come will you girls kiss and make up?" Ryuu purred sweetly, Tiara smiled sexily at him and nodded.

"I'm sorry if you misunderstood me, Karin." She said, not looking at the furious raven-haired Kurosaki at all. Instead, she was twirling her hair around her finger innocently whole eyeing the delicious Ryuu.

"And I'm sorry about I'm about to break my foot off in your narrow a-"

Ryuu clapped and interrupted her. "Great! I'll see all of you ladies tonight. What type of booze do you like? Brown or clear?"

"Clear," Tiara answered for all of them

"Cool, see you in the p.m." With that, the redhead sauntered off leaving the two gangs of girls alone. Before Karin could rip out Tiara's throat the bell rang loudly. Tiara gave the trio one last nasty smirk before taking off, hoping to catch up to Ryuu.

"Let it go, Karin!" Yuzu insisted to her sister, "If you get in trouble you'll get kicked off the soccer team!"

"Yeah, Tiara is just trying to get under your skin," Kimmy added, Karin snatched away from both of them angrily.

"Well it worked!" She fussed, "The nerve of that bitch!"

Then a rather devious thought crossed Kimmy's mind.

"You know Karin, I hate her and you hate her..."

"And your point is?"

"Neither one of us can do anything to her while we're on school grounds. You with soccer and me with CPS and all. But if we catch her ass tonight we might have a chance to get even." The grey-haired teen told her seething friend.

"Yeah, you're right..."

"Guy's come on," Yuzu chimed in, "it's not that serio-"

"YES IT IS!" Karin and Kimmy shouted in unison, Yuzu blanched.

Tonight, it was going to be a girl fight.

* * *

As Kimmy walked home that day her latest friend walked alongside her, nipping at the air. Shinso kept bumping his snout into her leg intently as if to get her attention.

"I don't have any more food, Shinso." She said to the persistent fox, the thin animal continued to nudge her. Kimmy looked down at it and she could swear it wore a worried expression. She stroked his apple-shaped head and looked into its fearful red eyes.

"I'll feed you again tomorrow, if you hang around for awhile I might be able to sneak out yesterday's leftovers before mom gets home. They're pork chops, ya' like pork chops?"

The fox made a sound and continued to look at her, worry evident in its furry face. Kimmy casually pet him and continued on home, Shinso walking loyally beside her. Once she made it to the porch, Shinso hurried off in another direction, ducking into a couple of bushes. Kimmy simply shrugged her shoulders, actually thankful the wild fox didn't try to go inside. Somehow she knew he'd be back for more food.

Upon walking inside of the tiny townhouse the young artist saw her mother spread out on the couch and her godfather Izuru next her, holding a light blue washcloth on her forehead.

"Uncle 'Zuru?" Kimmy began before she looked over at Rukia. "Mom! What happened!"

"Shhh!" Izuru whispered, the blonde man maneuvered his wheelchair between the couch and the coffee table, rolling up to Kimmy as quietly as he could, but his stubborn wheels continued to creak.

"What happened?" Kimmy whispered urgently, Izuru motioned for her to remain quiet.

"Your mom fell down at work today," He explained to his fearful goddaughter, "She's ok, but she hit her head on a desk."

"Will she be alright?" Kimmy questioned her eyes never leaving her mother. Rukia was as pale as snow and stark still. Kimmy feared she might be dead.

"She'll be fi-"

"But Uncle Zuru! That's how you ended up in your wheelchair! You fell at work too and it...it.."

Izuru looked at his goddaughter icily. "My... _accident_ , was not the same as your mother's. She simply passed out and bumped her head. All she needs is rest now, Kimmy."

"K...Kimmy..." Rukia muttered weakly, Kimmy practically vaulted over her paralyzed godfather over to her mother.

"Mom? Mom!"

"Shhh..." Rukia hushed the terrified girl, "I'm fine...listen to your godfather."

"But mom...how did you fall? What happened? Have you seen a doctor? I...I can call Karin and Yuzu's dad! He'll be over here in no time!"

"No doctors, just quiet...please..." Rukia continued, her eyes still closed. It felt like someone had taken a sledgehammer to the back of her head. After that frightening phone call from her brother the younger Kuchiki fainted and her head cracked against a metal desk. She was fine if a little loopy. Her co-workers immediately called her emergency contact; Kimmy's godfather Izuru Kira.

The blonde man dropped everything and came to retrieve her. He brought her home and with some difficulty, got her settled.

"Kimmy, go upstairs and do your homework," Izuru demanded, rolling over to the pair. "I'll see after your mother."

"But...but.."

"Go now!" Izuru barked, her godfather was never one to repeat himself. Kimmy yelped and skittered up the stairs to her room, closing the door behind her.

Once Izuru was sure she was gone, he turned his attention back to Rukia.

"So," He began rather quietly, his blue eyes glinting. "That evil bastard called you at work?"

Rukia nodded sullenly, choking back tears.

"Some people just don't know when to quit." Izuru seethed lowly, a cold feeling spreading throughout his belly. "Rukia, I'm staying with you Kimmy tonight."

The raven-haired woman shook her head once more. "No Izuru...you can't..."

"I promised Gin I would never let anything happen to you or Kimmy!" He snapped back, "If Byakuya decides to come around here I will be waiting for him."

"You can't do that Izuru..." Rukia said, her vision beginning to fade once more. "If he comes, he'll kill us both...he'll kill Kimmy. One of us has to stay alive so he can never get to her."

"Rukia..."

"I know you promised Gin you'd protect us and you almost died once because of it...or did you forget how you _really_ ended up in that chair, Izuru? If Byakuya comes here, he'll finish the job. Believe me." Rukia told him icily, "If something happens to me you're all Kimmy's got. You can't hang around here waiting to die..."

"How can you say that?" Izuru uttered barely above a whisper, she ignored him.

"Leave Izuru, please..." Rukia begged, "I can handle Byakuya..."

"Are you out of your mind! No, you can't!" Izuru pleaded desperately, Rukia looked at him with tears flooding her midnight eyes.

"Please Izuru...if something happens to me, someone needs to tell Kimmy the truth."

Everything inside of the blonde wanted to stay and protect these two innocent women from that black-haired monster. Everything inside of Izuru wanted to strangle Byakuya...for years they'd been tortured by that man! And it seemed as though there was no end in sight! But Rukia was right, if something happened to both of them Kimmy wouldn't last long in this world and if she did she would never know the truth of her birth.

With a heavy heart, Izuru rolled out of the tiny townhouse without another word leaving both women alone.

Upstairs in her bedroom, Kimmy was sitting in a secluded corner with her legs drawn up to her chest. She was biting back tears. She was so worried about her mother and it didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that Rukia and her godfather Izuru were keeping something from her.

Whatever it was, she hoped it didn't devour her.

To be continued...

* * *

 **Wicked:** My, Tiara is an evil little thing isn't she? I like her, too bad she's blonde. Lemony I have a question...

 **Lemony:** *The Rock voice* IT DOESN'T MATTER WHAT YOU THINK!

 **Awesome:** Wrong wrestler you friggin' dingbat.

 **Lemony:** Oh...*Hulk Hogan voice* WELL LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING BROTHER!

 **Awesome:** Wrong.

 **Wicked:** LEMONY!

 **Lemony:** WHAT?

 **Wicked:** Why are all the bullies in your fics blonde?

 **Lemony:** Hmmm...I don't really know. I guess its cause people call me a dumb blonde sometimes and I figured I'm not a dumb blonde, I'm a bad blonde...on the inside. If that makes any sense.

 **Wicked:** It doesn't...

 **Lemony:** *waves hand in front of face* YOU CAN'T SEE ME-

 **Awesome:** STOP! FUCKING STOP! STOP RUINING WRESTLING!...REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

**Lemony:** And we're back with Chpater 5! Going back to sleep! Goodnight!

 **Wicked:** Goodnight? You literally just woke up, honestly you can't be serious.

 **Awesome:** If Lemony wants to sleep let her sleep, at least she won't be bugging us.

 **Lemony:**...whore-mongers.

* * *

Secrets of the Slain: Chapter 5

Regardless of what was happening in her personal life, Kimmy was loyal to a fault. She had to be there in case Tiara started trouble with Karin. It was a text message from the dark-haired Kurosaki that snapped Kimmy out her tear-induced sleep.

 **Karin:** R we still on 4 tonight?

 **Kimmy:** Yeah, who else is comin?

 **Karin:** Yuzu, Ryuu and a few other people.

 **Kimmy:** Tiara 2?

 **Karin:** Yeah :(

 **Kimmy:** Don't worry, I've got ur back.

 **Karin:** Thanx :) see u in a few.

Kimmy quickly checked the time, it was passed midnight. Creeping out of her bedroom the grey-haired teen slinked into the hallway. The entire house was dark with the exception of the light above the stove. Rukia had still been spread out on the couch, fast asleep with a knot the size of Texas on the back of her head. Kimmy wanted so desperately to at least kiss her mother goodbye but that would defeat the purpose of "sneaking" out. Tiptoeing over to the front door she slipped out of it without a sound and locked it behind her. Kimmy was barely off the porch when Shinso came sprinting from some nearby bushes. The grey-haired teen spotted him immediately because of his luminous crimson eyes. She pet the animal gently.

"Watch out for mom Shinso and I'll give you a big ham sandwich when I get a chance, deal?" She said it, the fox seemed to nod and took up a post on the porch sitting directly in front of the door.

 _"That is one smart fox,"_ Kimmy thought pulling her jacket up and taking off into the night.

Rukia groaned and stirred, the sound of something clicking had woken her up. She remained still for a few moments praying within her mind that it wasn't the clicking of the front door or something far worse. Once the raven-haired woman was sure the sound was nothing she stiffly rose from the couch.

"Kimmy?" She began rather weakly, when her daughter didn't respond Rukia called out louder. "Kimmy?"

Still no answer.

Now fully alarmed, Rukia called out even louder. "Kimmy!"

When she received no reply the frantic mother raced up the stairs of their home, completely forgetting her own injury and began to check the entire house. She started in Kimmy's bedroom and when Rukia didn't see her precious child she felt her heart catch. She checked her own bedroom and then the bathroom. She hurried down the stairs to check the kitchen. Still no sign of the young artist.

"He finally did it..." Rukia thought, unable to breathe. "He's finally taken her!"

Quickly, the frightened woman located her purse and dumped the contents onto the kitchen table. She shifted through her belongings until she located her cellphone. She called Kimmy immediately. Every time it rang Rukia felt as if a noose were growing tighter across her neck.

Hey! You've reached Kimmy, you know what to do! Leave a message! Peace out! BEEP!

Rukia hung up and dialed one last number. The phone only rang once before someone answered.

"Izuru!"

* * *

"Hey! Glad you made it, Shy!" Ryuu said cheerfully as he embraced Kimmy. The grey-haired girl stiffened when his strong arms wrapped around her. She felt her belly flutter as if a thousand butterflies had been swarming inside of her.

"Shy?" Kimmy questioned, Ryuu arched a brow.

"Yeah, you were all shy earlier today so that's what'll call you from now on!"

"I'm not shy," Kimmy retorted, "I was just..."

Ryuu just smiled at her and rendered all the words in her vocabulary. Kimmy's face turned a hot shade of red as he looked at her.

"Where's everybody else?" Kimmy finally managed to ask, Ryuu pursed his lips.

"Waiting for you around the corner. You know that old building downtown, you know the one the city was gonna tear down? That's the chill spot tonight."

Ryuu playfully held out his arm and Kimmy took it slowly. Ryuu flexed and allowed the smaller girl to feel what two hours of weightlifting could do for a guy. It didn't go unnoticed by the grey-haired teen and it only helped to deepen her blush. The couple approached a nasty multi-story building. The place was rotting from the inside out, the windows were busted out, it was covered in gang graffiti, and the walls looked as if they would fall on their own. The entire place was covered in a steel chain-linked fence with numerous signs reading "Do Not Enter."

"Why would you want to hang out here?" Kimmy questioned Ryuu.

"It was Tiara's idea, apparently it's a place where we can chill out and not get caught."

"What is this place?"

"I heard it used to be an old nightclub or something. Place has been closed down for years."

As they approached the fence Ryuu got down on one knee and held his hands out.

"Ladies first," He said with a smile, Kimmy placed her dainty foot into his hands and he lifted her effortlessly over the steel enclosure. She landed hard on her feet, accidentally tossing up dirt. She coughed for a moment as Ryuu bounded the fence with no issues. She smirked at him.

"Total bad boy status," She thought, noting how easy it was for him to hop the fence.

"So you've got the muscles, the tattoo, the leather jacket..." Kimmy began looking Ryuu up and down. "Is that an earring I see? All you're missing is the Harley motorcycle and you've got the 'High School Bad Ass' thing down..."

Ryuu smiled lavishly. "Actually," He said looking down at her, "I drive a Ducati, it's parked right over there. And what about you?"

"What about me?"

"Well lets see, you only wear dark colors. Big sweaters, which I'm positive you're hiding a hot body under. You love art, according to Yuzu and Karin, and you're good at it. You've got that whole "Deep, artsy girl" thing going on, like you think about the universe and shit. I like it..."

And Kimmy thought she was blushing before. "Thanks..."

As they approached the building they could hear many voices. Kimmy recognized them as her friends Yuzu and Karin...and unfortunately Tiara and her lackeys. An argument had already started.

"You're gonna pay for that little dyke comment earlier!" They heard Karin shout,

"Yeah, what'cha gonna do about it, lesbo?" Tiara replied, "Why don't you suck my clit, I'm sure you'd like that!"

"FUCK YOU!"

"NO! FUCK YOU, YOU MANLY BITCH!"

Ryuu climbed through a busted window and intervened. "If you ladies are going to fight, at least take your tops off."

Kimmy climbed in after him and joined the party. "Cool out, Karin."

Karin looked at her friend, her eyes blazing. Everything inside of her wanted to end Tiara Tyler! Karin wasn't a lesbian, as a matter of fact the dark-haired Kurosaki was quite asexual. However, she still didn't like being referred to as a dyke or a lesbo.

"Hi Ryuu..." Tiara began innocently, "Please get your cousin. She's trying to start trouble."

Of course, Ryuu had heard the entire exchange and didn't believe anything Tiara said. He simply played along to poke fun at Karin.

"Look, why don't we all just have a drink and make out?" Ryuu suggested as he pulled a full bottle of clear liquor from his leather jacket. "Courtesy of my dad's liquor cabinet. It's the good stuff too, trust me. Who wants to get wasted!"

* * *

The bottle of liquor was being passed around freely. Of course, the inclusion of alcohol didn't help Karin or Tiara's temper. Yuzu didn't dare drink, she was a good girl and it was bad enough that she'd already snuck out. Kimmy was getting rather comfortable with Ryuu, feeling bold enough to sit on the bad boy's lap. Tiara had the bottle in her hands, glaring at the couple hatefully. She wanted Ryuu to notice her, not that grey haired weirdo.

"I wouldn't get too flirty with Kimmy, Ryuu..." She said, taking another swig of alcohol. "Her boyfriend might fuck you up."

"Boyfriend?" Ryuu asked the girl sitting on his lap, Kimmy giggled insanely.

"I don't have a bbbboyfriend," She slurred quickly, "She's talking about Shinso...he's my...well, pet fox."

"Fuck outta here!" Ryuu exclaimed drunkenly, "You have a pet fox? That is so cool!"

"Thanks..." If Kimmy wasn't already blushing, one would have crept across her face. Tiara rolled her eyes.

"That's not cool!" She snapped enviously, "It's fucking weird!"

"Stop being a jealous bitch!" Karin barked back, the blond whipped her head around and glared at the dark-haired Kurosaki.

"Was I speaking to you?"

"No but I answered you!"

"Oh shit..." Ryuu whispered playfully to Kimmy who continued to giggle insanely.

"Karin, relax..." Yuzu told her twin, Karin shook her head.

"NO! I'M SICK OF HER!"

"AND WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU GONNA DO, YA FUCKING BULL DYKE?" Tiara fired back.

And that was all it took for a fight to break out. It started with Karin rushing Tiara and spearing the American to the floor. She punched her, hard, feeling the alcohol surge through her veins, and hit Tiara again and again. The American girl, however, was no easy win; she kicked Karin with all of her might sending the dark-haired girl flailing back.

All hell broke loose once Tiara's drunk lackeys got involved. Kimmy and Yuzu were not about to sit idly by and allow Karin to get outnumbered. They quickly jumped in, throwing punches and kicks everywhere. It was an all out war in that abandoned building and everything with a vagina was fighting on the ground viciously trying to kill each other.

Ryuu simply sighed, reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a joint. There was no way he was getting involved. If the ladies wanted to fight, he'd let them fight...and get high as a kite as they did it. He lit the joint and puffed on it slowly, enjoying the multi-girl boxing match going on in front of him. This was better than reality tv.

"Come on Yuzu! Get with a right hook!" He called out playfully, still smoking. "That's right Karin! Piledriver!

Kimmy had no idea what had just happened. One minute they were drinking and the next minute they were fighting! It didn't matter, Karin was her friend and she wasn't about to face Tiara alone! Tiara punched Kimmy so hard she caused blood to come gushing out of her mouth and onto the floor. Kimmy, furious, reared back and smack the god-holy Jesus out of Tiara, feeling relieved as she did so. The blonde stumbled back and hit the wall. She quickly grabbed the half-full liquor bottle and shattered it on the ground, leaving deadly sharp shards of glass in her hands.

"IM GONNA FUCKING CUT YOU!" Tiara cried, running at Kimmy and trying to slice the poor girl with the glass.

 _"Red flag!"_ Thought Ryuu as he leaped up and held the struggling blonde back!

"No weapons, babe." He grunted, "That ain't a fair fight!"

Struggling with the American girl caused Ryuu to drop his joint! Instantly, fire spread across the ground, igniting the spilled liquor.

"SHIT! FUCK!" They all shouted, scrambling to get away from the flames!

"We gotta get the fuck outta here!" Ryuu commanded, "Let's go! GO!"

All of the teens retreated, leaving the abandoned building in flames.

Little did they know, all of the blood, fire, and violence had awoken something. Something deep within the walls of the old place. Something buried and forgotten. Something restless. Something strong. Something dark.

Something full of rage.

As the fires consumed the building Kimmy followed Ryuu out, jumping onto the back of his motorcycle with him.

"Hang on!" He shouted, try as he might the Ducati stuttered. It wouldn't start!

"Shit!" They both swore looking up at the burning building. Kimmy's eyes went wide as she looked into one of the windows...was that a person?

"Someone is still in there!" She screamed as she leaped off the back of the bike, ran, vaulted over the fence and back inside!

"Kimmy!" Ryuu cried, "Fuck!"

Ryuu may have been a bad boy but he was no coward! Kimmy could get hurt running back in there! He followed behind her, intent on dragging the grey-haired girl out of the building if he had to!

 _Blood. Violence. Fire._

 _Blood. Violence. Fire._

 _Blood Violence. Fire._

Her blood...their violence...the fire. All of it brought forth life. Unnatural life. A dark life. A life that was once snuffed out; now returned to the world of the living. A vacant heart began to beat, slowly and steadily at first, like a ticking watch wrapped in cotton. The pounding of the hideous heart began to grow louder, louder, _LOUDER_! Like a hellish war drum beckoning every horned demon from underground. Kimmy's blood...it was _his_ blood, kindred blood, flowing anew in his severed veins. Ashes formed bone. Her blood formed muscle. The fire formed his pale skin, not burning it but wrapping around his boundless soul and trapping it within a body. And their violence raged behind his narrow, red eyes.

Somehow, someway, Gin Ichimaru had been unearthed and resurrected.

Kimmy didn't think twice as she bolted through the searing heat, looking for whoever was left behind. The blinding black smoke caught in her lungs, causing her to hack. She felt as if she had swallowed hot sand as she tried to inhale and scream.

"HEY-" She shouted, she saw the figure, cloaked in darkness, like a human shadow standing far, far away.

Her blood...their violence...the fire. It all gave way to a beating heart. His own blood. His own flesh. His own body...his own life. The shadowy figure seemed to examine its own hands, moving its fingers slowly, the way a puppeteer might move strings.

"YOU HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE!" Kimmy screamed at the top of her lungs, coughing so hard she thought she might pass out.

"Out...?" The figure replied, "Oh no darling, I want to welcome them in...into my Hell..."

Before Kimmy could utter another word Ryuu caught her around the waist and ran from the building at full clip. As they fled Kimmy could just barely make out a sinister grin within the flames. Kimmy had gone limp in Ryuu's arms, he didn't care! He just knew they needed to get the fuck out of dodge!

The redhead practically threw Kimmy onto his bike and tried taking off but it was too late, the police and fire department had shown up and blocked off every possible exit! Before he could get his bike to start, a squad car skidded to a stop in front of him.

"PUT YOUR HANDS BEHIND YOUR HEAD! NOW!" Came the command over a booming speaker, Ryuu was a bad boy but he was no fool. He knew he couldn't run from this. He and Kimmy would just have to face whatever consequences came their way.

Ryuu reluctantly put his hands behind his head as Kimmy lay, boneless, across his bike. She could just make out the sound of laughter. Manic laughter.

The ominous chuckled echoed in Kimmy's ears as she blacked out.

To be continued...

* * *

 **Lemony:** SCREW YOU GUYS! I'm going to bed.

 **Wicked:** You're right, maybe we should let her sleep Awesome.

 **Awesome:** Ain't I always right.

 **Wicked:** I'm not even going to dignify that with a response. Instead I'll let Lemony sleep, now if you'll excuse me, I have to go harvest a nest of hornets.

 **Awesome:** Say what?

 **Wicked:** I said we should let her sleep, I never said I would let her sleep peacefully. *evil grin*

 **Awesome:** *shakes head* *sighs*They will never learn...REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6

**Lemony:** I'm sorry my lovely little readers, I can't offer you much commentary atm. I've got a plate of fresh tacos sitting in front of me! Enjoy the chappy, time for food!

* * *

Secrets of the Slain: Chapter 6

Waking up in a holding cell with an armed guard banging his nightstick against the steel bars could be considered the rudest of "rude awakenings".

 _CLUNK! CLUNK! CLUNK!_

"Wake up, Kuchiki!" He shouted at the dizzy, delirious girl trapped inside the cell. The guard unlocked her cage and opened the heavy door and walked inside. He roughly snatched Kimmy by the collar of her jacket and yanked her up right.

"The detectives want to speak to you," He said practically shoving the poor girl out into the waiting area. Kimmy tried to process everything that had happened, but the blinding light from the police station waiting room was giving her a migraine. It didn't help that she was being manhandled by the burly guard.

"You've got a lot of explaining to do, firebug." He sneered as he pushed Kimmy into a tiny, windowless room with two plastic chairs and a small table. The frightened artist took in her surroundings, swallowing hard. She was at the Karakura town police station in an interrogation room. The grey-haired girl buried her face in her hands and began to cry hysterically. How did all of this happen, she asked herself, how did I end up in here.

Tense minutes ticked by.

Moments later a dark-skinned woman with violet hair walked into the room. Kimmy looked up at her, her face wet with tears. The woman flashed her badge.

"I'm detective Yoruichi Shihoin." She said, "I've got a couple questions I want to ask you."

"I swear I didn't do anything!" Kimmy cried, Yoruichi was unaffected by her emotional outburst.

"I haven't asked you a question yet," Detective Shihoin told her, "So, you're lying to me already?"

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" Kimmy cried once more, choking on air as her sobs continued.

"KIMMY!" She suddenly heard someone shout. It came from the other side of the door and it was the most welcome voice of her mother Rukia. Yoruichi smirked.

"You're lucky," She told the grey-haired teen, "I can't question a minor without a parent present. Bring her in!"

The door flung open and Rukia raced inside.

"MOM!" Kimmy sobbed leaping into her mother's open arms. Rukia squeezed her daughter and bit back tears of her own. A sense of relief washed over her once she saw her precious only child. Rukia pulled away and began firing question after question.

"Kimmy! I was worried sick! Where have you been! What happened? Are you alright? What happened to your lip?"

Shihoin chimed in, "I was wondering that same thing myself."

"I didn't do anything!" Kimmy reiterated, just then the door opened once more and her godfather came rolling in, scowling.

"Kimmy don't say another word!" Izuru commanded, Yoruichi frowned.

"Ah, Izuru Kira. Long time, no see. Who let you into my interrogation room?"

"Your mother!" Izuru barked, his blue eyes flashing. "I'm Kimmy's council as of right now. You know damn well you cannot hold a minor for this long! Unless you want a lawsuit on your hands I suggest you give my niece all of her belongings and let her out of here!"

The detective rolled her eyes, "Your niece will be taken up on charges-"

"Oh spare me your empty threats, Shihoin!" Izuru seethed, "I've paid her bail! And she knows her rights! Don't make me repeat myself..."

Yoruichi's golden eyes slid over to Kimmy, she smirked at the shaken girl. "This isn't over..."

"Are you still talking?" Izuru snapped, now furious. "GET HER OUT OF HERE NOW!"

"Oooooohh, you're so scary Kira." Yoruichi chuckled, "Make sure you watch your step on your way out. Ooops...I forgot about your _condition_."

Izuru didn't say another word, he simply scowled at Shihoin and motioned for Kimmy and Rukia to leave. He needed to speak with the detective alone.

* * *

Rukia took Kimmy straight home, not saying a word during the car ride. Kimmy simply cried, unable to do much else. Upon entering the tiny townhouse Rukia sat her daughter down on the couch and proceeded to ice her swollen lip. There was complete silence in the house with the exception of Kimmy's sobs. Izuru arrived about two hours later, a somber look on his face.

"Kira," Rukia said, "What do you know?"

Izuru sighed, "Kimmy's got a laundry list of charges pending against her and the DA is pursuing the case and Child Protective Services is calling for a hearing."

The young artist sobbed anew. Izuru looked at his goddaughter, his blue eyes leveled.

"Kimmy, I can't help you unless you tell me the truth." He began, "What happened tonight, start from the very beginning."

Kimmy sniffled, and began spilling out her heart about the events leading up to tonight. Rukia listened to her story, fuming. How could she have been so reckless!

"So," Rukia growled, all of her concern had morphed into maternal rage. "You snuck out. You snuck out to meet a boy. You were drinking. You were fighting. You started a fire! You got arrested! Give me one good reason why I shouldn't choke you right now!"

"It won't look good to CPS..."

Rukia exploded. "DO NOT GET SMART WITH ME, KIMIKO! DO YOU UNDERSTAND WHAT YOU HAVE JUST DONE! DO YOU REALIZE THE DANGER YOU PUT YOURSELF IN!? THE POLICE ARE GOING TO ASSUME THE WORST! THEY'RE GOING TO PUT YOU IN JAIL! HOW COULD YOU BE SO STUPID!?"

Unable to even look at her child, the raven-haired mother began pacing the floor.

"Ok look, just relax," Izuru told Rukia, he then turned to Kimmy. "If what you told us was true you're not the only one on the hook here. Let's run through this and come up with a rational solution."

Izuru continued, "Here are the charges against you. Trespassing. Criminal damage. Disorderly conduct. Underage drinking. Third degree arson. And possibly manslaughter if someone was actually in the building."

Kimmy's heart sank faster than the Titanic. She hadn't meant for this to happen. So much for being a loyal friend.

Izuru continued, "The police caught you and Ryuu at the scene. Fire investigators have already determined an accelerant was used in the fire, but they don't know what yet. While you were passed out the officers gave you a blood alcohol test which showed alcohol in your system. The fire would have destroyed any evidence of you and the other kids being inside the building so that makes all of this circumstantial. As far as they know, you and Ryuu were drinking and sitting on his bike. Assuming that none of you say anything the only charges that'll actually stick are the underaged drinking and trespassing."

"What penalty can she get for those?" Rukia asked quietly, Izuru sighed.

"A hefty fine and community service. Worst case scenario they'll put her on special tracking."

"I'd have to wear an ankle bracelet?" Kimmy asked, her voice cracking. Her godfather sighed once more.

"It'll look way better than a prison jumpsuit. Kimmy, you're close enough in age to be charged as an adult and some of these charges are felonies. They've got means and opportunity but no motive for these crimes, so let's not give them one."

He looked at his goddaughter, his expression hard. "Here's what I want you to do: First, delete every text message you've sent within the last 24 hours. The police will use any of your communications to place you at the scene within reason. Second, do not answer any unknown callers. Third, if the police stop you for any reason or start snooping around here call me immediately. If they catch you in public do not say a word. This is an open investigation so they will have eyes on you. Last, stay away from Ryuu. That boy is bad news and the last thing you need is for the cops to think you two are an item. Keep a low profile, you got that?"

Kimmy nodded.

Rukia shook her head ruefully. This was too much; first Byakuya and now this. The moment her older brother crossed her mind she knew she'd be in for it and Kimmy would be the victim.

"Upstairs." Rukia growled lowly, "And stay there."

Kimmy stood, albeit weakly, and dragged her feet up the stairs. Once she was gone Rukia turned to Izuru. He gave her a small smile.

"She likes bad boys," He simply said, Rukia gave him a weary smirk.

"Like mother, like daughter." She replied, "Oh Kira, how am I supposed to get her out of this?"

"Don't worry about the legal aspect, I'll handle that." The blonde man said, "You and I both know Shihoin still holds a grudge against your late husband. I bet she creamed herself when she found out Kimmy had been brought in. That makes this case a conflict of interest and I'll fight her tooth and nail to make sure she doesn't harass Kimmy."

"You know she can't stand you, after all these years."

"Oh I know." Izuru chuckled, "Did you forget I made a career out of ruining her cases. She'll make this personal and slip up, when that happens Kimmy walks."

He then asked, "Have you heard from that black-hearted bastard you call a brother?"

"No," Rukia replied, "But I'm sure I will soon..."

"Do you think we should tell her? About everything?"

Rukia sighed, "She's got enough going on right now, Kira..."

"Rukia, you can't keep dancing around the subject." Izuru said sagely, "You need to tell her the truth. You need to tell her what really happened to her father and how she plays into all of this..."

"I can't do that..." Rukia said, her eyes becoming wet. Izuru shook his head.

"Do whatever you want, but the truth will come out. I'm going back to the station to dig up any evidence they have against Kimmy. Will you be alright?"

Rukia nodded. Izuru took her by the hand and squeezed it.

"We'll get through this..." He said as tears began streaming down her face. "Leave everything to me, just watch Kimmy."

With that the blonde man left. With some difficulty, he was able to make it on to street level. The night was dark and bitter, a haunting wind blew through Karakura town.

"Kira..." A voice crooned, Izuru looked from left to right. "Kira..."

"Who's there?" The blonde man called out.

He received no reply. He squinted his eyes and peered into the distance, all he could see was a shadowy figure and a set of fiery red eyes.

A moment later, the figure vanished leaving no trace.

To be continued...

* * *

 **Lemony:** *munching on tacos* thanks for reading...REVIEW


	7. Chapter 7

**Awesome:** Lemony...we've talked about this...

 **Lemony:** NO! *throws plushie against the wall* I'M NOT GOING BACK TO MINNEAPOLIS! ITS COLD AND BORING!

 **Wicked:** Yes...feel the hatred...

 **Awesome:** I know you don't want to go back, but it's the holidays, and our other family would really like to see you...

 **Lemony:** WHY DON'T YOU OR WICKED GO?

 **Wicked:** I went last year, thank you very much.

* * *

Secrets of the Slain: Chapter 7

Byakuya Kuchiki never thought much about what others did. So long as it didn't interfere with his personal plans some idiot could have run down the street on fire and he wouldn't bat an eyelash. Things had been far too quiet lately; his ears in the streets had gone deaf. Nobody was reporting to him and that irritated the elder Kuchiki. He most certainly didn't like being out of the loop.

The raven-haired man had just finished some paperwork and clicked on the television. The only thing Byakuya ever watched was the news and tonight there was a special report about a certain building being burned to the ground. Apparently, the fire was set by a bunch of teenagers. The names were not revealed.

Byakuya's face darkened. He was quite glad that old eyesore had been destroyed. He'd been given a contract to bulldoze the place a month earlier and this just saved him a lot of time and resources. Byakuya always destroyed the things he disliked, and he'd always hated that old nightclub. However, this little fire presented a problem. He had some dark secrets buried in that building and now a bunch of teens were going to bring them to light

Speaking of teenagers, Tiara had crept back into the Kuchiki manor. She tiptoed silently throughout the huge mansion, hoping to avoid her wealthy guardian. No doubt he would question her whereabouts as he always did.

"Tiara," Byakuya called from his office, the American winced when she heard her name. Damn, that man had ears like an elephant! He heard everything!

"Coming Kuchiki-sama!"

Tiara swallowed hard and made her way into Byakuya's lavish study. The raven-haired man was sitting behind a massive mahogany desk, sipping fine bourbon.

"And just where have you been all evening?" He questioned, Tiara avoided his steely gaze.

"Hanging out with my friends..."

"What friends?"

"Just a few people from school."

Byakuya furrowed his eyebrows. "A few people from school?"

Tiara nodded.

Byakuya studied the nervous girl, she was keeping something from him and he knew it. He'd find out what it was later, for now he needed to call his subordinate, Renji.

"Leave." He told her icily, Tiara didn't need to be told twice she; skittered out of the dark office and all the way to the other side of the mansion. Kimmy's uncle scared the bejesus out of her, he was the proverbial ice man. Just as Byakuya went to pick up his phone it began to ring. He recognized the number.

"This is Lord Kuchiki." Byakuya answered, "You may speak."

"Oh Bya-boo! You're so full of yourself!" Came the cheerful voice of Yoruichi Shihoin. Byakuya immediately rolled his eyes.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?"

"Whatever Bya-boo, I've got some news for you..." She chirped, "You'll never guess who just posted bail..."

* * *

"I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU RYUU!" Police Chief Renji Abarai raged to his son. They were in his office at the precinct. When word broke about what happened Renji went down to central booking himself and dragged his son up to his cushy office. Ryuu sat slumped in a chair, his hands in his jacket pockets, not really caring that his dad was screaming his head off.

"WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING?" Renji continued angrily throwing paperweights off his desk and across the room with fury.

"Actually it all started this morning," Ryuu began with an amused grin. "I woke up and thought to myself 'gee, how am I gonna fuck up dad's life today? Oh I know! I'll sneak out and burn down an old building'!"

Renji fought against the powerful urge to come across the table and throttle his only son.

"Do you know who that building used to belong to? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU'VE DONE!"

"Got busted, that was my first mistake." Ryuu purred, to say that Ryuu hated his father would be an understatement. He absolutely despised the man. Ryuu blamed his father for breaking up their family. Had it not been for his numerous affairs maybe his mother wouldn't have left. Maybe if Renji didn't act like a total lap dog around Lord Kuchiki, Ryuu might have some respect for him. The redheaded teen didn't wake up one morning and decide to be bad, it was his father's horrible decisions and lack of a backbone that inspired it.

"No but I'm sure you're going to tell me..."

"That building belonged to Gin Ichimaru," Renji began worriedly, "When Byakuya finds out what happened..."

"Oh goody! Lord Kuchiki! What? Is he gonna yell at me too?" Ryuu purred, Renji pointed to the door.

"Get the fuck out of here, Ryuu. I'll deal with you later..."

Ryuu didn't need to be told twice, he picked himself up from the chair and swaggered out of the office; slamming the door on his way out. Ryuu wasn't worried about a damn thing; his father was the chief of police for goodness sakes, the worst that would happen to him would be a brief stint in juvenile hall and maybe a month or two without his bike.

Renji plopped down behind his desk and buried his face in his hands. This investigation was about to unearth a lot of horrific shit and he knew it. Just then his phone rang loudly. Renji got sick to his stomach upon hearing it. He didn't need to guess who it was. Slowly, he answered.

"Renji." Came the voice of Byakuya Kuchiki, "Have you seen the news?"

"Y-yes...I've seen it..." Renji answered shakily.

"You do know what this means, don't you?" Byakuya began, "Tell me what you know Renji. Now."

"From the initial report my so-called son and Kimmy were at the scene."

"Not that you idiot!" Byakuya snapped, "His body? Did they find it?"

"No sir..." Renji quickly answered, "No body was recovered."

"Good." Byakuya growled, "Make sure it stays that way or else they'll find your body next."

 _CLICK!_

Renji closed his eyes and broke out into a cold sweat. He slowly placed the phone onto the hook and sat in silence. They didn't find Gin's body. No body meant no murder. Even if they did, it had been nearly twenty years. He'd be nothing but bone, practically unrecognizable. Memories of that horrible day came rushing back to him. He remembered seeing the silver-haired man sprawled out on the floor of his club, riddled with bullets.

Renji ran a tired hand through his hair. He needed to see Rukia. The police chief shifted the documents on his desk until he found Kimmy's file, inside it, written in perfect Times New Roman, size twelve font on the Personal Information page was her address. Rising from behind his desk, the red-haired officer grabbed his trench coat and left the precinct.

Stepping out into the cold night, Renji prepared himself to face a demon he'd been running from for the last twenty years. Little did he know, the laughing demon was already way ahead of him. As Renji walked to his squad car an eerie chuckle echoed through the night. Whipping around, the police chief saw he was alone...

His brown eyes scanned the darkness for any sign of another human being. There was no one. Renji slowly brought his shaking hand to his holster and gripped his gun. He made his way to his Squad car, once inside he visibly relaxed.

Suddenly he caught a flash of silver streaking through the darkness. He nearly shot himself as he grabbed his gun and held it close. Renji's breathing became shallow and weak, he blinked rapidly.

"It was nothing..." Renji said to himself as he started the squad car and sped off. Meanwhile, a shadow loomed overhead.

* * *

When he arrived at Rukia's small townhouse, Renji breathed deeply. He hadn't seen her in years. Not since the day Gin died. He honestly didn't know what talking to Rukia would accomplish, but one thing was for certain, he couldn't keep living with this guilt. Slowly he approached the house.

Shinso had been resting on the porch. When he heard heavy footsteps the fox leaped up. He growled hatefully at the red-haired man, his eyes blazing. Renji was unphased by the beast and casually kicked him out of the way. Renji knocked lightly on the door.

Rukia nearly hit the roof when she heard the soft knock. She had been downstairs, practically guarding the door so Kimmy couldn't leave. The raven-haired girl approached it slowly and cautiously cracked it open.

The moment she saw Renji, Rukia tried to slam the door in his face. Renji wedged his foot between the door and the threshold, holding the door open.

"Now just wait a minute!" He said,

"Get off my property, Renji!" Rukia hissed, still trying to push the door shut. She was all of four feet tall and weighed a hundred pounds soaking wet, there was no way she could hold Renji back.

"I just want to talk!"

" _You wanna talk_?!" Rukia repeated, "I have nothing to say to you! I won't tell you again to leave!"

"What are you gonna do? Call the police?" Renji retorted, "Please Rukia...sixty seconds..please..."

Rukia exhaled heavily and open the door. "If you try anything I swear to God-"

"I just want to talk!"

* * *

"Your sixty seconds starts now."

"You know about what happened?"

"Yes, forty-eight seconds." Rukia said snarkily, Renji glared at her.

"Rukia do you know what that means!?"

"Yes I do, they'll find Gin's body and you, my brother, and Aizen will all go to jail. Thirty-six seconds."

"Now hold on!" Renji snapped, "His blood is on your hands too, or did you forget you fired off a shot that day?!"

Before Rukia could stop herself she reared back and smacked Renji hard across the face. The officer staggered back, gripping his cheek. He wasn't surprised she hit him. He deserved it.

"Don't. You. Dare." Rukia hissed, her eyes wet. "You think I don't know that! You think I don't lay awake at night because of it!"

Rukia continued, her voice cracking as two rivers of tears came streaming down her face. "I know what I did! And I want to die because of it! Do you know...do you know how hard it is to face Kimmy every single day? Every time...every time I look at her...I see _his_ face..."

Renji moved to embraced his friend and Rukia jumped back. "Do not touch me! I hope they find his body! And I hope to God we all go down for what happened!"

"Gin was a gangster. He was a killer himself! We did Karakura town a favor!"

Rukia looked at Renji as if he was stark, raving mad. "Is that what you tell yourself to sleep at night? Renji, that was _the father of my child_!"

"Rukia please," Renji begged, "If they find him, Aizen and Byakuya will find you. Promise me you won't say a word."

Rukia just glared at him, hate boiling hot within her.

"Get out." She hissed, pointing to the door. Renji knew there was no speaking to her so he stomped out into the night leaving Rukia alone. Little did she know Kimmy had been standing at the top of the stairs, a hand clasped over her mouth. The grey-haired girl had heard quite the ruckus downstairs and left her room to investigate. She had her own tears pouring down her face. She'd heard the whole thing.

"Mom..." She uttered, "Dad didn't die in a car accident...did he?"

Rukia whipped around, her midnight eyes wide. "Kimmy...listen to me..."

"You killed him..." She began quietly, "Why'd you kill my dad...?"

"Kimmy...let me explain!" Rukia moved towards the stairs and Kimmy shot up them, terrified of her own mother. She rounded the corner and slammed the door to her bedroom, standing against it, trembling in fear. Rukia pounded on the door, wiggling the knob trying to get it open.

"Open this door!" Rukia demanded, Kimmy's heart threatened to burst out of her chest and run the fuck away. Wait...run away! Her blue eyes darted over to her bedroom window and Kimmy didn't think twice before leaping out! She hit the ground, hard, but recovered as quickly as she could and sprinted off into the night, now more scared and confused than ever.

Rukia finally managed to force the door open and rushed into the room. It was too late Kimmy was gone. Rukia swung at nothing out of sheer frustration! She couldn't call the police, Kimmy was already in enough trouble and getting them involved with make things far worse!

She had to let Kimmy run.

* * *

Izuru Kira was a strong man. Stronger than most considering all he had been through. The blonde lawyer had survived things that would have killed a lesser man. He chalked it up to his stubborn determination and fierce loyalty to others. On this night, the paralyzed man's loyalty was being tested once more. The two people he swore to protect were in danger and he couldn't sleep because of it.

The blonde man sat in his modest-sized apartment in his living room, re-reading his law books. He was sure if he looked hard enough he could find a loophole for Kimmy to slip through. Suddenly his entire place went dark.

"Dammit," Izuru cursed, rolling over to the kitchen in the darkness. The street lights from outside helped light his apartment enough for him to see, just as he reached the fused box the lights clicked back on.

"Oh Izuru, you should know I like messing with people..."

Izuru nearly had a heart attack when he saw a familiar face in his apartment, sitting casually on his kitchen counter. Izuru's eyes grew as wide as dinner plates as he stared at the person before him.

"G-Gin...?"

Sitting crossed legged on the counter was none other than the silver-haired, fox-faced man; smiling like a Cheshire cat.

"The one and only." Gin purred to him, hopping off the counter and approaching his stunned friend.

"You're supposed to be dead!" Izuru uttered, if he hadn't been confined to his wheelchair he would have stepped back. Gin looked the same way he did twenty years ago, sly and slick clad in a black suit and dark grey button-up shirt and a long dark trench coat. "This isn't possible...I watched you die...how are you even here?"

Gin simply chuckled, "Yeah about that...all it took was a little blood, a little violence, and a whole lot of fire to rouse me from my deep sleep."

"Wha-wha..." Izuru was unable to form words anymore! Gin was just strutting around as if he wasn't six feet under just a few hours ago! Gin chuckled at his friend, the red glints in his narrowed eyes flashing in amusement.

Gin leaned down and placed his hands on Izuru's chair armrests. He chuckled lowly.

"I've been watching you Izuru," He purred, "I've been watching all of you. I've seen everything you've done for Rukia and my baby. And I want to thank you from the bottom of my vacant little heart."

Gin continued, "A man as loyal as you and as good as you doesn't deserve to be stuck in a chair for the rest of his life on a count of me...so with that being said."

Gin suddenly gripped Izuru's knees and squeezed hard. The blonde let out an earth-shattering cry as his legs began to burn. It felt like someone had poured hot acid onto his lap and every drop was running down to the bottom of his feet. This horrible sensation went on for several long minutes, Izuru screaming as if someone was killing him. The fox-faced man simply chuckled, slightly amused that man as strong as Izuru Kira was screaming like a newborn baby. He cocked his head.

"Izuru," He purred playfully, "You didn't scream this much when you got shot..."

"P-PLEASE!" The blonde shouted in agony, the veins in his neck bulging from the white-hot pain in his legs. "PLEASE STOP!"

Gin smirked, finally let go, and backed up, leaving Izuru to compose himself.

"What...what did you do...to me?" He gasped, the poor man was sucking down air as if his undead friend had been holding him under water. Gin's smirk stretched.

"I fixed you." Gin said, his sing-song voice falling deep. "Get on your feet, Izuru."

The blonde shook all over. Carefully he pulled himself up, and actually stood! He took one step, then another, and then another...feeling every nerve in his sore legs working once again. It was a miracle! It was a blessing! It was absolutely impossible! And yet it was happening!

"Gin..." He began, his eyes watering. "You must be some kind of angel...how can I ever repay you?"

"By getting the fuck out of dodge." Gin demanded, a dark edge in his sugary voice. "Trust me, you don't want to be around when I pay a visit to the bastards who shot me. Remember what I said, take it as a warning, get out of town _tonight_. You won't want to be within twenty miles of Karakura town by the time I'm finished."

Izuru remained silent, too amazed to utter one damn word. Gin left his stunned friend, his trench coat billowing as he approached the front door. He stopped and turned,

"One more thing," Gin purred, his smile stretching lavishly. "I'm no angel."

To Be continued...

* * *

 **Lemony:** FOR THE LAST TIME IM NOT GOING!

 **Awesome:** *finally loses what little fucking patience I have* I PAID 400 DOLLARS FOR THIS PLANE TICKET! THATS A NEW GODDAMN PLAYSTATION! YOU'RE GOING! END OF THE FUCK-MOTHERING STORY! IF I HAVE TO STUFF YOU IN A SUITCASE AND SEND YOUR ASS AIR-FREIGHT I WILL!

 **Wicked:** Yes...I feel the hatred...I love it...

 **Lemony &Awesome:** SHUT UP WICKED!

 **Wicked:** You're just mad because you're going to Minneapolis, and you're just mad because you could have bought a new PlayStation. I'm simply enjoying your obvious distress and discomfort. Its what I do...REVIEW!


	8. Chapter 8

**Lemony:** Well, my life sucks. I'm going Minneapolis tomorrow, *mutters obscenity* I'm just procrastinating on packing my stuff. Enjoy the chappy!

* * *

Secrets of the Slain: Chapter 8

Guilt. The one emotion that could effortlessly destroy a person. Guilt is cruel, because it corrodes the soul over time, until it withers away to nothing. Renji Abarai was a man latent with guilt. His whole life since the day Gin died had been riddled with remorse; it drove every terrible decision he ever made. It drove him to drinking, which led to adultery, which led to the disconnection with his only son. Byakuya of course was the reason he became the police chief, he wanted to keep the red-headed man under his thumb from that day forward. The redhead had a cushy job, with a nice paycheck, and respect from everyone in the community. But what everyone didn't know, is that Renji didn't earn it on his own, it was given to him like hush-money. Everyone didn't know he took part in the killing of Gin Ichimaru and the attempted murder of Izuru Kira.

Nobody knew but him and those involved.

Renji was sadness personified. All he was is sadness, every other emotion pushed from his being. Where there was the love, the light, the laughter was an aching hollowness. His sadness was a hollowness. He couldn't tell what was worse. Sometimes his hollowness was a shell, holding in a thousand oceans of tears. Sometimes though, it held a thousand pieces of glass that were wedged in between his soul and body. That's the pain he endured every waking minute since that horrific day.

Sure, Gin might have been a criminal but Renji hadn't wanted to kill him. Everything just escalated that day...until shots were fired, and one came from him. It was Renji who got rid of the gun, and it was Renji who got rid of the body.

After that, the depression set in. It came upon him in various depths and tones. At times, he could deal with it, put on a brave face and fight through the day. Other times, Renji felt as if he were running in lead boots; it was near impossible to get through a single, solitary minute. His splintered mind only seemed to be at ease when he drank; the alcohol numbed the pain, silenced the voices in his head, and relaxed his tired body.

The red-haired man had his face buried in his hands, sitting alone at an old dive bar, drowning his sorrows in 1800. He'd bought the bottle off the bartender and was slamming the light brown liquor down, not even breathing as the hot liquid burned his insides. Tears collected in his eyes and they weren't from the tequila. It was all going to come out. Everyone would know the truth. Byakuya and Aizen both had powerful connections, somehow Renji figured they would pin Gin's murder on him...he just knew it.

Renji wasn't truly a murderer, he was just young and stupid at the time, caught up in something way bigger than himself. A war between the power players of Karakura Town...and he was little more than a pawn.

"Why did it have to be you?" Renji said to himself, taking yet another shot. He was referring to Gin. Back then, Renji had been in love with Rukia but she choose the silver-haired gangster over him. His jealousy caused him to do something unforgivable and now he couldn't live with himself for nearly destroying Rukia in the process.

"Because," A voice purred, "Women don't like little boys."

Renji spun around and saw a figure in a black trench coat approaching the bar. He didn't even bother looking surprised.

"I loved heeeeeeeeerrrr..." Renji sobbed drunkenly. Gin slid onto the bar stool next to him and took the shot glass. He poured himself a drink and knocked it back.

"I know Renji," Gin purred, rasping as the liquor went down. "But I loved her too. She didn't deserve what you guys did to her, you know that right?"

The red-haired chief figured the man sitting next to him was a drunken delusion, a manifestation of his severe depression and guilt; because there was no way in heaven or earth Gin Ichimaru was actually sitting next to him.

"I tried to apologize," Renji continued, taking yet another drink.

"You can say you're sorry a million times, that doesn't change the fact that you shot and killed me, Renji. Saying sorry won't change the fact that Izuru spent almost two decades in a wheelchair. Saying sorry isn't going to give me my life back, or Rukia's. Saying sorry is not going to make up for the time I lost. The moments I could have spent with my wife and baby girl." Gin told him, Renji shook his head and instead of using the shot glass, he took the entire bottle of 1800, tilted it back and drank it straight. He slammed the bottle on the bar, and looked at Gin, his eyes red-rimmed and tired.

"I didn't knnnnnoow..." The red-head slurred, "I didn't knnnnooooww they wwwwere gonna do that to you..."

"Regardless." Gin said coldly, "You did nothing to stop it."

"But what could I have done?!" Renji cried, "They would have killlllled me too!"

"You could have warned Rukia, since you 'loved' her so much." Gin purred uncaringly, "She would have told me and no harm would have come to you or me...or her. I would have dealt with Sosuke and Byakuya."

"I'm sorry..." Renji said once more, Gin placed his hand on Renji's shoulder and squeezed it. "So...what now?"

"Well, I came here to kill you," Gin admitted to him, rather bluntly. "But you seem to be doing a good job of that yourself. My revenge won't be satisfying if I kill a man who wants it."

Gin continued politely, "I think I'll let you live, Renji. Let you die slowly. Suffer, the way I suffered. Guilt is a son of a bitch, ain't it? Well, I guess I'll get out of here and let you finish sinking quietly to the bottom of a bottle. Goodnight Police Chief Abarai."

Renji continued to cry, thinking this was all in his head. This was a sign. It had to be! Renji couldn't go on like this...not anymore. Reaching into his holster, the red-headed man pulled out his Beretta and checked the chamber. It was fully loaded and cleared.

Gin took another shot.

Renji slowly brought the gun to his temple, Gin watched him not saying a word. Fresh tears rolled down Renji's cheeks. His lower lip trembled and he felt as if the weight of the world had finally fallen upon him, crippling what little resolve he had left. Upon seeing Gin, Renji's mind was plunged deeper into darkness. His love for Rukia, his guilt, his secrets, all of it devoured him in a matter of moments. The alcohol certainly didn't help...

His finger trembled, causing the heavy weapon to make a small clicking sound. All he had to do was pull the trigger and end his suffering. He looked at Gin one last time.

"I'm so sorry..."

 _POW!_

Blood sprayed from the massive hole in Renji's head and his body flopped onto the floor, lifeless. Gin simply shook his head and took one last shot of 1800, while Renji's blood seeped into the wooden floor, creeping across the bar, and dripping as slow and thick as molasses. The silver-haired man took one last look at the fallen officer and smirked lavishly.

"One down..." Gin chuckled, he rose and left the bar. His trench coat billowing behind him. He walked like a silver-haired grim reaper in the night, ready to find his next victim.

"Three to go..."

To Be Continued.

* * *

 **Lemony:** Stupid Minneapolis, and the stupid cold, and the stupid Mall of America, dealing with stupid people, I hope Awesome doesn't expect me to be nice to everyone, can you tell I really don't want to go?...REVIEW!


	9. Chapter 9

**Lemony** : *sighs* Well readers I'm in Minnesota now. The only thing I keep telling myself is Be Still.

* * *

Secrets of the Slain: Chapter 9

 _Hey! You've reached Kimmy, you know what to do! Leave a message! Peace out! BEEP!_

"This is my tenth time calling and you not picking up!" Rukia hissed worriedly into the receiver. "Kimmy, call me back! Tell me where you are! I'll come get you! I'll explain everything! You're not safe! Please come home!"

With that, Rukia slammed her phone onto the coffee table. She had been tapping her foot nervously, unable to sit still. Terror had given way to grief each time she called her precious daughter. Kimmy heard everything and believed her mother had murdered her father. That was partly true in Rukia's opinion. But Kimmmy didn't know the whole story. She didn't know how Rukia was threatened into taking part in the murder of her lover. She didn't know how much she went through to ensure that herself and her unborn child survived.

Rukia sighed as memories of Gin rushed back to her. She remembered the night they first met, as if it happened yesterday.

* * *

 _When the girls walked into the club their eyes glittered like diamonds. Of course a bunch of seventeen year olds who had never seen a nightclub before would be impressed. However, they were absolutely blown away at how extravagant and grandiose Club Climax actually was. They'd read in magazines that celebrities had even been through this place, and by the looks of the interior, all the girls could see why. The walls weren't even walls, they were covered by wall screens that projected ambient galaxy images that changed colors and shapes depending on what the DJ was playing. The floor was made from opaque glass and wherever you stepped lit up right beneath your feet. The bar and lounge area was absolutely outrageous; there were rows upon rows upon rows of premium liqour lined up perfectly on silver shelves, illuminated by black lights making the oddly shaped bottles radiate like oversized glowsticks. There had to be at least nine bartenders behind the massive, luminous glass bar! All of them were shaking, tossing, and spinning drinks before pouring them out into the waiting glasses of awestruck patrons. Flair bartending! How cool was that? Rukia had never seen so many lights in her life! There were black lights making things glow purple or blue, neon laser lights flashing everywhere, strobe lights flickering crazily, and spotlights landing on the best dancers in the club at the moment. Music came blarring in from all directions and the base from the DJ's gargantuan speaker amplifiers made the place shake like an earthquake. However the real gem of the club was VIP; it was located upstairs and no one really knew what it looked like because only the boss, his men, and a few lucky celebrities were able to see it. The only thing that could be seen was metal railing on a balcony that overlooked the rest of the club._

 _Everything about this place seemed to be huge, loud, and glowing. It was enough to make a person dizzy..._

 _"This place is awesome!" Momo exclaimed as her head twisted from left to right, taking in all that she could see._

 _"Sure is," Nel agreed wholeheartedly,_

 _"Let's go dance!" Tatsuki said over the music, "I love this song!"_

 _The girls all locked hands and snaked they're way out onto the dance floor. The best part about Club Climax was that unlike other clubs they played all kinds of music. Everything from rap, to techno, smooth jazz, even heavy metal every now and again. One never knew what type of music that they would be exposed to on any given night in this flashy place. Although, tonight seemed to be a dance kind of night._

 _At first Rukia was terribly nervous about being here. She feared Byakuya was always right around the corner, waiting for her to slip up, waiting to drag her away and lock her back in her bedroom. On top of that, they were all underaged! They weren't supposed to be here anyway! Hisagi's fake ID's had worked like a charm but still, there was no doubt security was looking for anyone who looked too young. Rukia knew that she looked like a fourteen year old (even though she was seventeen), hopefully her makeup and dress made her look a little older. It certainly made her feel older._

 _As the night wore on, Rukia's nervousness began to recede into the back of her mind. She bounced around to the music and flirted with guys she didn't even know and, dare she say it, began to have fun. She had been dancing with a handsome brunette when the music died down and a hush fell over the crowd._

 _"ALL THE UGLY PEOPLE BE QUIET!" Came the sound of the DJ's booming voice in her microphone, "HAHA, I'M JUST MESSIN WITHCA'! I HAVE JUST RECIEVED WORD THAT THE BOSS IS OUTSIDE YA'LL!"_

 _The crowd cheered loudly at the annoucemnt, they piped down for a moment to let the DJ finish._

 _"SHOW EM SOME LOVE YA'LL! BOSS GIN ICHIMARU STEPPING INTO THE ROOM!"_

 _Suddenly a song started up with loud base shaking the club. The song was Shinin' by Metaphor the Great._

 _I came up_

 _Got my name up_

 _So whem they speak of who blinged up,_

 _I'm who they bring up,_

 _Come up dissin', and you'll come up missin'_

 _Imma cuthroat baller like O.J Simpson_

 _The crowd erupted in volcanic applause and cheers as several men crowded the entrance to the club. Rukia craned her neck to see what was so exciting. Her attention was drawn to the three men out in front of the crowd. She didn't know which one was the boss. She assumed it had to be the tall, young, silver-haired gentlemen who was flanked by two other men. Those men were Izuru Kira and Grimmjow Jaggerjacks._

 _Just one look at this crew and one could tell that these were the dudes who ran the club. All of them were blinged out beyond belief! The blonde one on the right was wearing a Stacy Addam's suit that was the same shade of blue as his cold eyes with matching blue italian leather shoes, on one wrist he had a diamond Rolex watch, and on his other hand he had a sapphire ring the size of Texas!_

 _The one on the other side, with wild blue hair was dressed in a white blazer with no shirt on underneath it, showing off his tone, rippled belly. He also wore a pair of dark jeans and crisp, white Nike high top sneakers. Grimmjow probably had more jewelry than anyone; he had platinum bracelets on each wrist, a thirty-six inch diamond chain with a number 6 diamond charm dangling from it that clanked as he walked, a pair of platinum earrings, and Ray Ban sunglasses._

 _The boss, Gin Ichimaru, of course outdressed each of them. He wore a light grey Armani suit and tie with black, polished alligator leather shoes. He didn't wear much jewelry with the exception of a silver tie pin with a number 3 insignia charm on it and a massive diamond pinky ring with a platinum finish._

 _"Oh wow, those guys are totally fly..." Tatsuki said under her breath, the people in the club parted like the Red Sea when they made their way inside, they were still cheering and screaming as if these guys were celebrities. Security helped hold the rowdy crowd back as Gin and his entourage made their way upstairs to the VIP section. Needless to say women were throwing themselves at them and men were climbing over each other trying to share some of the spotlight._

 _Yeah, Gin was the man and it seemed like everyone wanted to be his friend._

 _As Gin walked through his club he looked to the right and for a brief moment his narrowed eyes fell on Rukia who stared blankly at him. It seemed as if time had stopped for the younger Kuchiki. That man certainly was unique looking, and rather young. She found it hard to believe that he actually owned this club. She had never seen him around any of her high-society social circles so he couldn't have come from old money...so then, who was he?_

 _"The blonde one is hot!" Momo said to Nel who instead had her eyes glued to Grimmjow as all of the men disappeared upstairs._

 _"I wonder what it's like up there in VIP..." Isane mused aloud,_

 _"We gotta get up there," said Orihime,_

 _"How?" Rukia asked, "There's no way they're gonna let us up there..."_

 _"I have an idea oh ye of little belief," Nel said and then suddenly taking off into the crowd._

 _"It's 'little faith', ya idiot!" Tatsuki called after her, "What the hell is she doing?"_

 _"Knowing Nel something crazy," Rukia replied. A few moments later Nel returned, huffing as if she'd just run a marathon._

 _"We've only got a minute to get into position! Come on!" She said quickly, herding each of her friends out into the center of the dance floor._

 _"Position for what?" The girls all cried, just then their cheerleading mix could be heard blaring throughout the club. Suddenly it made sense! Nel went to the DJ and requested that she play their cheerleading music. They were going to put on a show to get noticed._

 _Each girl fell into their respective positions and began to move in time with the hyper, fast-paced, and upbeat rhythm. The entire club ignited and screamed for the six girls dancing and flipping on the dance floor._

 _Upstairs in VIP, Grimmjow had been leaning over the railing watching their routine with a smile on his face._

 _"Hey Boss, when did you hire dancers?" He asked putting his glasses on the top of his head, Gin approached the railing and looked down with piqued interest._

 _"I didn't..." He replied lowly, watching the six girls perform acrobatic stunts in time with the music. Suddenly Rukia hit a hot split that made Gin grin. Tatsuki and Isane where backhand-springing from left to right. Rukia, Nel, Momo and Orihime broke into a dance routine occasionally cartwheeling or butterfly kicking._

 _Now all eyes were on them the club was absolutely electric! Just then the girls gathered into a small group as Rukia prepared for their big finish. She was a flyer, which meant airtime! The younger Kuchiki put enough space between her and her friends and tumbled like an Olympic gymnast into the group, without warning she was flung high into the air like a rocket, she hit a perfect corkscrew in her cocktail dress, before falling and was caught perfectly by her friends!_

 _Gin let out a low whistle at the dramatic stunt. He'd seen enough._

 _"Izuru," He said beckoning the blonde man over to the railing and cooly pointing down at the girls._

 _"Yeah boss...?"_

 _"Bring them up here."_

 _Meanwhile on the dance floor the girls were getting praised left and right for their routine. These people acted like they'd never seen cheerleaders before! Well...perhaps, they'd never seen a cheer routine done in a nightclub before..._

 _The girls were taking a breather in the lounge when suddenly they were approached by the handsome blonde gentlemen, Izuru._

 _"Hey," He said to them over the music, "The boss likes what he sees, do you ladies want to come up to VIP?"_

 _"Yes!" Momo answered for all of them, quickly slipping her arm under Kira's. "Lead the way."_

 _"I told you it would work!" Exclaimed Nel,_

 _"No you didn't," Tatsuki shot back_

 _"Well I was thinking it!"_

 _The girls all held hands like little kids in school as Izuru led them through the club. They stopped at the staircase that was guarded by Jindanbo. He quickly moved aside as Kira began to ascend the glass stairs with the ladies in tow. When they finally reached the upper tier Izuru moved to one side._

 _VIP was far more extravagant than the rest of the club. The roof was painted to look like a galaxy and the stars on it even sparkled. Everything seemed to be hexagon-shaped or had a hexagon pattern. There were no black or flashing lights, only ambient ones. The furniture was retro-modern and covered in rich crushed velvet purple and black fabric. Across from the lounge area was a private bar with one bartender behind it. And who should be sitting alone in the center of the room on a modern sectional but the boss himself in all his smiling glory. His long legs were crossed lavishly and his long arms were thrown over the back of the couch._

 _The girls were lined up in front of him, silent. Gin smiled at each of them._

 _"So you ladies think you can just waltz in here and steal my thunder, huh?" Gin began with a chuckle, "You've got some moves...I'm impressed."_

 _Then the silver-haired man leaned foward, "How about it? Do the baddest girls in the club wanna hang out with the baddest guys?"_

 _The ladies each looked at each other, hoping the others would answer first. It was Nel who finally spoke up._

 _"Sure..."_

 _"Ok," Gin replied nodding his head slightly, "You all can relax up here with us on one condition...you let me drive you home..."_

 _Silence._

 _Gin cocked his head and a crooked grin adorned his angular face. "I'm talking to you, in the white dress. Whadda say?"_

 _Rukia's eyes widened as he smiled at her. She was the only one wearing a white dress...Each of the girls looked at Rukia pleadingly. They really wanted to stay in VIP and feel important for just one night; but that meant Rukia would have to ride home with a man she barely knew and quite honestly gave her the creeps. One look at her friend's puppy-dog eyes and she broke._

 _"Ok..."_

 _Each girl paired up with one guy. Momo and Izuru reclined together in one of the lounge chairs, Nel was sitting next to Grimmjow at the bar, Tatsuki was sitting across from Makoto in hanging egg chairs, Isane was looking over the railing with Nnoirtra and Orihime was sitting on Ulquiorra's lap. Those two must've known each other beforehand..._

 _That left Gin and Rukia sitting alone on the couch._

 _The smiling man was very curious about the pretty raven-haired girl sitting next to him._

 _"Why are you so far away, little rabbit?" He said to her, "Are you scared of me or something?"_

 _"No..." Rukia replied, Gin silently beckoned her with his finger. The younger Kuchiki blushed furiously and scooted a bit closer to him on the couch. Gin closed what little distance was left between them and threw his arm back over the couch._

 _"What's your name?" He asked, the red glints in his narrowed eyes sparkling._

 _"Rukia," She replied, Gin's smile stretched._

 _"Well Rukia, I only have one question for you..." He purred down to her, "What high school do you girls go to?"_

 _Rukia's heart skipped a beat and her eyes went as wide as dinner plates. He knew...shit! He knew!_

 _"I'm not in high school I'm in-"_

 _"No, no, no, no," Gin said gently, successfully cutting her off. "Don't lie to me, let me guess...you go to Ouran? Perhaps Kyoto High...no that can't be right..."_

 _Gin continued, "Remember when I said your moves were impressive, well I recognize them as a cheer routine..."_

 _Rukia sat next to him, her heart threatened to leap out of her chest and run the fuck away. He wondered for a moment, suddenly Gin snapped his fingers and turned back to her._

 _"Now I know," He purred, "Karakura, am I right?"_

 _Rukia nodded sheepishly._

 _"Hm." Gin purred, nodding his head. "An old friend of mine used to be the cheer captain over there. Rangiku Matsumoto, do you know her?"_

 _"No, I've never heard of her," Rukia told him, " So, I guess you're going to kick us out now, right?"_

 _Gin looked genuinely taken aback. "Now why would I do a thing like that? A high schooler's money is just as green as anyone else's."_

 _The fox-faced man gave Rukia a sly smile and dhe visibly relaxed. "So, you're not going to tell anyone?"_

 _"I never said that," The silver-haired man replied, Rukia made a face at him. "Alright, alright, I promise not to tell if you have a drink with me."_

 _"But...I'm underaged."_

 _"And?"_

 _"Won't we get in trouble?"_

 _Gin chuckled, "No."_

 _There was silence between them for a while and Rukia could feel Gin's eyes boring holes into her very soul. The only thing coming between them now was the smooth R &B flowing from the VIP speakers. Gin began to stroke his chin appearing to be deep in thought. Finally Rukia couldn't take it anymore._

 _"What are you staring at?" She asked, a fierce blush creeping across her face._

 _"Oh I apologize, I don't mean to stare..." He purred, "I was just trying to think of the perfect drink for you to wrap those sweet little lips around..."_

 _And Rukia thought she was blushing before._

 _After another moment Gin licked his lips spoke, "Hmm...How about a hard candy martini?"_

 _Rukia smirked and raised an accusing brow, "Hard candy martini?" She said suspiciously._

 _"It's a real drink," Gin sighed, "I promise."_

 _He motioned to the bartender and said, "Give me a hard candy martini and Henry The Fifth, two fingers."_

 _"Wow, Henry the Fifth huh?" Rukia said to Gin, he arched a brow at her._

 _"You know your cognacs?"_

 _The raven-haired girl shook her head. "No, but it's the same kind my brother likes to drink."_

 _Here Gin was rendered silent. Henry the Fifth Grande Champagne cost close to two million dollars a bottle. Her brother could afford that? No way... Who the hell was this underaged girl sitting next to him?_

 _"Who exactly is your brother, Rukia?" He asked her, now very curious as to who she was._

 _"Byakuya Kuchiki," Rukia replied, Gin leaned back in surprise. Then she realized her mistake! She let it slip that she was a Kuchiki! Oh she was going to get it now! Fuck! Fuck!_

 _Gin looked at her, shocked. "You're kidding..."_

 _Rukia remained quiet._

 _"You're a Kuchiki?" He asked in disbelief, Rukia nodded sullenly._

 _"Oh my, my, my..." Gin purred now leaning very close to her. He brushed the stray hairs away from her ear and whispered as if he had a secret to tell, "Now what would people say if they found out an underage Kuchiki has snuck into my club?"_

 _Rukia panicked and hissed lowly, "Please, please don't tell! I would die!"_

 _Gin bit his lower lip and grinned, "What are you going to give me to keep me quiet?"_

 _"What the hell do you want?" Rukia whispered worriedly, Gin just smiled._

 _"Relax, little rabbit." Gin chuckled, "I just want your real, working phone number."_

 _"That's all?" Rukia asked suspiciously, Gin nodded._

 _"That's all."_

 _Gin took out his mobile, unlocked it, and handed it to her. Rukia punched in her real number, scowling as she did so, then gave it back to him. Gin made sure to save it under 'Rukia Kuchiki'. Rukia rolled her eyes so hard she threaten to knock herself out._

 _"First you bribe me into staying in VIP, then blackmail me into drinking with you, and then blackmail me again into giving you my number." Rukia said,_

 _Just then the bartender came over with their drinks. He handed Rukia a baby blue martini garnished with rock candy and Gin a snifter with strong brown liquid swirling in it. He curled the small glass between his long fingers elegantly._

 _"And your point is?" Gin said taking a sip of his drink, Rukia just smirked at him._

 _"That was dirty," She told him, "You're a dirty man Gin Ichimaru..."_

 _He leaned down so that their noses were almost touching, "Oh you don't know the half of it my little rabbit..."_

 _The night wore on and Rukia began to relax around Gin. He really was witty and clever, making her laugh even though he wasn't trying to. She didn't know if it was him or the drink making her mellow out but whichever it was, it was working. He entertained her by sparking up a cigarette and showing her smoke tricks. Rukia watched as Gin bossed people around, very turned on by his alpha-male demeanor._

 _"You tell the DJ if she plays another Sean Paul song she's fired. This is not a reggae club." Gin hissed to an employee who quickly nodded and scampered from VIP. And viola, no more Sean Paul coming through the speakers._

 _Her friends were having fun too, Isane began dancing with Nnoitra, both of them were tall and watching their long legs shake was quite entertaining. Momo and Izuru were taking pictures with Momo's phone, of course he wasn't smiling in any of them, as a matter of fact Izuru had his hand in front of his face in half of the pictures. He really didn't like taking pictures. Grimmjow had stripped of his jacket and was standing at the bar letting Nel run her hot little hands across his bare chest and abs. Truthfully, those two had been drinking all night and poor Nel was absolutely hammered. She didn't give two fucks that she was feeling up a total stranger. She just knew he was hot...and very hard. Grimmjow was purposely flexing his pecs for her enjoyment._

 _Momo cocked her head when she saw what they were doing. "Ummm...Nel, I think you've had a little too much to drink, hon."_

 _"Yesssssss I have..." Nel slurred, taking his glasses and putting them on, "Grimmmmmjow...can you drive me home? I dun wanna get a...DUI..."_

 _"I'm almost positive I drove us here," Tatsuki said sarcastically, Makoto chuckled._

 _"Well I don't know about the U or the I," Grimmjow said licking his lips, "But you definitely want the D..."_

 _Nel giggled insanely and unabashedly grabbed a handful of his crotch. Grimmjow bit his lower lip and looked over at Gin pleadingly._

 _"Boss...?" He asked desperately, Gin waved his hand absently._

 _"Use protection Grimmjow..."_

 _"FUCK YEAH!" That was all the blue-haired enforcer needed to hear! He grabbed Nel and tossed her over his shoulder as if she weighed nothing at all. "MY CAR IS RIGHT OUTSIDE! Don't lose my glasses, baby, those things were expensive!"_

 _Just as Grimmjow was about to take off with Nel a very, very frightening sound echoed through the club. The dreaded needle scratching on a record._

 _EEERRRRRR-RAAAAAACCCCHHH!_

 _"RUKIA KUCHIKI!"_

 _All of the color drained out of Rukia's face when she heard that voice._

 _"Holy shit!" Isane hissed, looking over the railing. "Rukia! It's your brother!"_

 _The younger Kuchiki got tunnel vision! She had to get out of here!_

 _"Don't worry," Gin purred reasurringly, noting her obvious distress."He'll never get passed Jidanbo."_

 _CRASH! CRACK!_

 _There was a moment of tense silence before a manly scream rang out. Seconds later an absolutely livid Byakuya Kuchiki came storming up the stairs to VIP. The moment he saw Rukia, he saw red. He tried stomping over to the bleach-white girl but was stopped in his tracks by Gin's men. It was Grimmjow and Izuru who stood in his path. They were wearing their war-faces, glaring the elder Kuchiki down like guard dogs awaiting Gin's command._

 _"I dunno who the fuck you think you are, but nobody runs up on the boss like that!" Grimmjow growled,_

 _"Do you have a death wish, sir?" Izuru seethed, rather politely too as if he was inviting Byakuya to say yes._

 _The entire mood in VIP flipped, going from light-hearted to dangerous in 0.2 seconds._

 _Gin quickly stood and tried to defuse the situation. Before Byakuya had a chance to respond he said, "Boys, boys, boys calm down...we didn't come here tonight for this unnecessary drama, remember? We came here to relax, unwind, and have a little fun."_

 _Gin continued, "It's obvious what's going on here. Byakuya's kid sister stepped out, most likely without his knowledge, and he came here looking for her. He's just a bit miffed that he caught her in a nightclub, in an absolutely sinful dress, surrounded by men of a...dubious repuation."_

 _Rukia wanted to faint. Was Gin trying to get her killed?!_

 _The fox-faced man said, "His anger is completely understandable."_

 _"Still..." Izuru hissed lowly, never breaking eye contact with Byakuya._

 _"He shouldn't storm in here like he's the goddamned police..." Grimmjow finished._

 _The elder Kuchiki's fist balled so tightly his knuckles turned white. He'd cracked one head tonight trying to find his reckless little sister, he wouldn't bat an eyelash if he had to split theirs._

 _"I'm sure there's a civil way we can settle this," Gin purred as he moved smoothly in front of his men and faced the fuming raven-haired man. Byakuya's nostrils flared as he got a real good look at the men his sister was sitting so closely to. He looked like a fucking freak! His burning grey eyes slid over to Rukia who actually gasped at the fury she saw there. Byakuya was beyond pissed, he was positively livid._

 _"Get. Over. Here. Now." He seethed to the younger Kuchiki who quickly got up and over by his side. Byakuya glared down at her for a moment before looking back at Gin. "There is nothing that needs to be settled. Let's go Rukia..."_

 _"Yes Nii-sama..."_

 _With that the black haired man snatched the poor girl by the wrist and proceeded to drag her from VIP. Poor Rukia looked back at Gin, her eyes sorrowful, as her brother yanked her around._

 _"I'll be seeing you around Rukia..." The silver-haired man called to the girl. Byakuya stopped in his tracks and whipped his head back to look at Gin._

 _"No! You won't..." He hissed, "I'll make sure of that!"_

 _Gin watched silently as Byakuya marched Rukia away, smiling broadly. So...her brother really was the world famous Byakuya Kuchiki after all...?_

 _Gin's smirk stretched._

 _He'd definitely be calling her._

* * *

Rukia chuckled ruefully as she relived that night. She was so young, so wild, and like Kimmy, wanted nothing more than to be free. Back then Rukia believed her life was simple. All she cared about was her friends and cheerleading. The raven-haired woman sighed and picked up her cellphone.

She dialed Izuru's number.

The phone rang and rang before finally going to voicemail. That was strange...Izuru always answered her phone calls on the first ring. Rukia looked at her phone as if it had sprouted wings and tail. Izuru was as reliable as a 911 operator when it came to answering his phone, period. Him not answering only added to Rukia's worry.

First Kimmy and now Izuru.

Rukia had never felt so alone in her life. Maybe she should call Renji...maybe she should give him a chance to redeem himself. The raven-haired woman dialed Karakura's percint; she spoke breifly with an operator before being patched through to his office line.

Still no answer.

Rukia needed something to distract her. Anything would work really. Completely disconnected from her surroundings, Rukia picked up the televsion remote and turned it on. Maybe watching the news would tell her what was going on in Karakura town.

"We're live tonight with breaking news!" The news anchor exclaimed, "The body of Karakura town's police chief Renji Abari has been discovered just moments ago in a bar in the Rukon district. Reports suggest that the decorated police officer's death was a suicide. Witnesses corroborated this statement, saying that he had been emotional and talking to himself while drinking. Karakura police department has yet to release any further details relating to this tragic incident. If you or someone you know has any information on this developing story please contact Karakura police immediately. This is channel 9 KBCN news reporting."

Rukia listened to the reporter, her body going numb. Renji...had killed himself? This couldn't be true! it just couldn't! She had just seen him a few hours ealier! And now he was dead! Rukia felt as if she had just swallowed a mouthful of sand as her mind tried to process what she'd just heard.

Renji...was gone.

She wondered if Byakuya or Aizen had something to do with this. She wouldn't put it past those venomous monsters to kill Renji to keep him quiet and make it look like a suicide.

Or, had Renji really done it himslef? Had his guilt finally eaten away at his conscious so much he no longer wanted to live? What about his friends? What about his _son_?

Rukia ran a hand over her face and stood. She was dimly aware of going up the stairs into her bedroom and into her closet. All feeling had been completely lost within her. Any external awareness Rukia had vanished, and her mind became blank and white, like an unused canvas.

She dug through old boxes until she found a small one. She moved aside old cheerleading trophies, year books and other trinkets from her youth until she found the old Kodak picture of herslef and Gin.

The raven-haired woman stared at the picture as hot tears formed in her red-rimmed eyes, wishing the fox-faced gangster was here; wishing she could hear his voice now, wishing that he would hold her tight and never let go, wishing she could hear that sugary sing-song voice telling her everything would be alright...

Suddenly the picture moved! Gin's head tilted upright and looked dead at her! His narrowed eyes opened briefly, reavealing a set of shimmering red orbs. Rukia dropped the picture as if it was on fire onto the floor. It landed face down, revealing the white back with the light grey Kodak logo.

Rukia shivered a cold feeling crept through her.

Horrified, she retrieved the photo and looked at it once more. It appeared the way it always did, with her smiling into the camera and Gin looking down at her, his eyes partially closed. Rukia held the photo close to her heart and exhaled.

" _Just my imagination..."_ She thought, trying to rationalize what she saw...

Little did she know, her mind was not playing tricks on her.

To Be Continued...

* * *

 **Lemony** : Be still... Be still... Be still... Be still... REVIEW.


	10. Chapter 10

**Lemony:** Hello readers! Sorry for the lateness its midterms, we're moving again and this chapter is long as hell so I'm sorry for any mistakes guys, I'll fix them soon also...AWESOME GOT KNOCKED THE FUCK OUT! HAHAHA!

 **Awesome:** SHUT THE HELL UP BEFORE I PUNCH YOUR SOUL OUT OF YOUR OVERSIZED FUCKING CHEST! THAT BITCH SNUCK ME!

 **Wicked:** How can you "sneak" someone in a boxing match? *sips hot tea cause this is none of my business*

 **Awesome:** They forgot to mention I won that fight, but I did get hit hard in the second round I'll admit that bitch was heavy-handed as fuck.

' **Lemony:** SHE KNOCKED YOU ON YOUR ASS!

 **Awesome:** AND I KNOCKED HER ASS UNCONSCIOUS! I WON THAT MATCH!

 **Lemony:**...you still got rocked. Like the Black Eyed Peas, hey I made a joke!

 **Awesome:** You're gonna get rocked if you don't shut up. I'm talking The Scorpions, rock you like a goddamned hurricane.

 **Wicked:** Lemony please keep talking...

* * *

Secrets of the Slain: Chapter 10

Izuru Kira took great pride in the fact that he was an intelligent man. So when he tried to wrap his mind around what happened back in his apartment he came to the conclusion that this was very real! He didn't know what divine source had set all of this in motion but he was thankful nonetheless! Izuru went without the luxury of standing on his own two feet for nearly twenty years! And now he was up and moving! Of course, walking is the most natural thing in the world, but when you haven't done in two decades the novelty of it is just astonishing.

Currently, the blonde man was bustling through his apartment, grabbing anything that meant something to him. He wasn't about to take Gin's warning lightly...especially after what he had just heard on the evening news. He knew Gin had something to do with Renji's untimely demise.

 _"He doesn't waste any time does he?"_ Izuru thought as he snapped his laptop shut and stuffed it into an old blue duffle bag. He almost felt bad for Renji.

 _Almost._

Izuru began zipping around his bedroom, moving to his closet and pushing the heavy suits hanging up to the right to reveal a small safe. Izuru knelt down (still surprised he could actually do that) and turned the dial until he heard the signature click. He pulled the metal door open and looked at the contents. Inside the safe were several stacks of crisp hundred dollar bills all bound neatly in rubber bands, a steel Smith&Wessen 500 revolver, and a stack of CDs all held in a clear protective case. Everything was accounted for, all he had to do was take it to Rukia...

Izuru jerked suddenly when he heard frantic pounding at his door. He narrowed his eyes and took the revolver from the safe. He checked the cylinder, and five brass steer-killing bullets lay waiting inside. He snapped the revolver back into place and slowly approached his front door. The hysterical knocking didn't stop...whoever it was, they were desperate to get inside.

"Who is it?" Izuru called, his brows furrowed and the base in his voice apparent.

"Uncle Zuru!" Kimmy cried from the other side, her face swollen and red from the amount of crying she had done. "It's me! Please let me in! Please!"

Izuru lowered the gun slightly and cautiously opened the door. He quickly grabbed Kimmy and drug her inside.

"Get in here!" He hissed,

Before closing the door, he checked the hallway to be sure she wasn't followed. It was empty and Izuru slammed the door and turned to his stunned niece. Kimmy was looking at her godfather in amazement! Was he fucking standing?!

"Uncle Zuru...you're...you're...!" Kimmy said, shakily pointing to the blonde man's legs. Izuru gave her a weary smirk.

"Yeah...I'm standing. Walking too..."

"But...but...!"

Izuru simply shook his head. "I don't have time to explain, what are you doing here?"

"Mom killed dad!" Kimmy cried, "She killed him!"

Izuru quickly clasped a hand over her mouth and urgently shushed her. "Lower your voice!" Kimmy took several tortured breaths through her nose before she was able to speak quietly. Izuru removed his hand and sat her down on the couch, giving the young girl time to compose herself.

"Mom killed Dad, Uncle Zuru!" Kimmy said through pained gasps. "She killed him!I heard her say it! Why'd she kill him?"

Izuru sighed and sat next to her, he pulled her into his strong embrace. He held her for a long time and allowed her to cry.

"Kimmy, look at me." He finally said gently,

Puffy, red-rimmed midnight eyes met leveled ocean-blue ones.

"I don't know what you heard but it's wrong."

"But Zur-"

"I'm talking." Izuru said sternly but softly, successfully stopping any more nonsense Kimmy was telling herself. "Just listen. I don't know what's going, or how its all happening but I do know it has to do with you. So with that being said, there are somethings you need to know."

Izuru continued. "Your mother wanted to wait until you were older, but the truth is: You're not Kimiko Kuchiki. Your real name is Kimiko Ichimaru."

"Ichi...maru?" Kimmy said carefully, Izuru nodded.

"Your father's name was Gin Ichimaru. He was murdered but not by your mother...Trust me, I was there the day he died. And now...he's back, he's the reason why I can walk."

Kimmy looked at her godfather as if was stark, raving mad. "You honestly expect me to believe that?! What is he? Jesus?! He just rises from the dead and performs miracles!?"

Izuru had never raised his voice at Kimmy before, but this time she needed someone to shout at her. "Does this look like I'm lying to you?!"

The blonde man stood and actually paced the floor with a good stride. He even jumped a few times to show her had full use of his legs. Kimmy buried her face in her hands; what was happening to her? She wasn't who she thought she was, her godfather was walking, and now her dad was magically brought back from the dead! This was a nightmare...yeah, a nightmare, she would wake up in her room and everything would be alrihgt...she just needed to wake up! Her uncle snapping his fingers suddenly brought Kimmy back to grim reality.

"The fire!" He exclaimed, "Gin said the fire is what brought him back! The fighting too! And blood I think..."

Izuru examined Kimmy closely, her lip was still split with a bit of dried blood and brown crust over the small wound. Clearly, the silver-haired girl made no attempt to clean it.

"My blood..." Kimmy uttered, bringing her hand to her sore lip. "Unlce Zuru...I think Dad was the man I saw in the building...so...he's back?"

"I dunno Kimmy," Izuru said sagely, "But that building belonged to your father so it wouldn't be a stretch to assume that it was him you saw..."

"But I don't understand, Uncle Zuru...how? Why? What does he want?"

"Revenge." Izuru said bluntly, "That much is certain."

"Against who though?"

"The people who really killed him." The blonde man told her, "I imagine he only spared me because I hadn't been involved...not directly anyways..."

"What are you talking about?" Kimmy demanded, now wanting to know everything! "STOP SPEAKING IN RIDDLES AND TELL ME THE TRUTH!"

"The day your father died, I was shot. That's how I really ended up in that wheelchair." Izuru told her bluntly, "The bullet pierced a nerve in my spine. The doctors said I would never walk again but as you can see..."

Izuru took a step. "Your father changed all that..."

Kimmy was truly trying to figure all of this out...but this was just too much!

"What in the name of God were you and Dad into, Uncle Izuru?!"

Izuru smirked. "I thought you'd never ask..."

* * *

 _A few nights had passed since Gin and Rukia's first encounter in his club. Being the cantankerous ogre that he was, Byakuya had Rukia figuratively locked away in her room. The only time she could leave the house was to go school and that was only when Byakuya was ready to take her. The bastard took the keys to her Porsche as punishment for sneaking out._

 _"You'll get these back when you learn to conduct yourself like a proper lady." He told her, Rukia was stunned._

 _How could he say such a thing? A proper lady? The hell was that supposed to mean? Byakuya was hitting below the belt, referring to her dress and choice of company that night. Needless to say, he didn't approve of either and he let Rukia know it._

 _Of course, Rukia tried throwing a tantrum like most girls her age but it only helped to fuel her brother's wrath. The elder Kuchiki then made it his business to confiscate her cell phone, her laptop, her credit cards, and she was cut off from her monthly allowance of Kuchiki spending money._

 _"You can't just take everything from me!" Rukia cried as she watched her brother lock her belongings away in his personal safe._

 _"Let's examine that idea shall we?" Byakuya responded coldly, slamming the steel door to the wall safe in his personal home office with a loud bang._

 _He continued, "I pay your cell phone bill so therefore it is mine. I paid for your laptop so therefore it is mine. I pay your outrageous credit card bills so therefore they are also mine. And the money is...well, you guess it, mine. So I can take everything from you because it belongs to me. Everything you own belongs to me. You belong to me!"_

 _And it was here that Rukia was rendered silent. Those words rang hollow in her ears as Byakuya glared at her with those unfeeling slate eyes. She belonged to him? It took a moment for the elder Kuchiki to realize what he had said. As the silence in the room engulfed them both, Byakuya's face grew dark and he turned his back to his sister._

 _"Leave my office." He said tightly, "Now."_

 _With a huff, the raven-haired girl stomped from the posh room. She stomped all the way across the mansion back to her own bedroom. Like a true spoiled brat, Rukia slammed the door as hard as she could hoping her stupid older brother would say something. Byakuya was unmoved by the outburst, he was too accustomed to it at this point. Rukia could be so stubborn sometimes. He'd break her of it...just like Hisana._

 _Back in her bedroom, the raven-haired girl flung herself onto her bed and began crying into her pillow in classic teen fashion. Her brother was such a jackass! How come she wasn't allowed to have fun? Why'd he have to dictate and dominate her life? She wondered for a brief moment if this was how her sister felt. Rukia often wondered why someone as warm and open as Hisana would marry a man so jaded and cold like Byakuya. What did she see in him?_

 _"Oh yeah," Rukia thought with the slightest of smiles, "He's rich."_

 _Just then there was a soft knock at her bedroom door, Rukia knew for fact it wasn't her idiot brother because he wouldn't have bothered to knock. The bastard would have just walked right in since this was his house and he paid all the bills. He didn't have to be...well, considerate._

 _"Go away!" Rukia snapped not really caring who was at her bedroom door. Unless it was her older sister back from dead and here to comfort her, Rukia really didn't want to see anybody._

 _"But Lady Kuchiki...you have a telephone call..." A frightened servant called from the other side. Rukia lifted her head from her pillow. Telephone call? But Byakuya had locked up her cell phone and none of her friends knew the landline number...so then who could be calling her? Especially with Byakuya at home and lurking about?_

 _"Who is it?"_

 _"...Michika, your wing servant ma'am..." The unfortunate girl was so nervous she blurted out the first thing that came to her mind._

 _"I meant, who's on the-"_

 _Rukia didn't even finish that sentence. Instead, she rolled her eyes so hard she almost knocked herself out, hauled herself out of bed and stomped over to the door. With more force than necessary, the raven-haired girl flung it open and snatched the cordless phone from the shaking servant._

 _"Gimme that you fucking idiot." Rukia spat, the raven-haired girl wasn't typically mean to the hired help. If anything the servants looked forward to helping Rukia because she was always so pleasant...not tonight apparently. Her brother had really pissed her off. Every servant in their mansion could hear the raven-haired girl screaming...they knew tonight was going to be a long night. There is nothing worse than serving an irate Kuchiki._

 _Rukia didn't even give the poor servant time to look shocked as she slammed the door the once more. The raven-haired girl knew that taking out her frustration on the hired help was wrong, nothing more than displaced feelings, and she made a mental note to apologize to her later but first..._

 _"And if my brother hears about this, you'll hear about this. Got it?" Rukia called threateningly from her room. There wasn't a response, just the sound of feet skittering down the hallway. She got the message._

 _Rukia put the phone to her ear and immediately furrowed her eyebrows._

 _"My, you sure are scary." A man on the other line hummed. He had a sing-song sugary voice that she recognized but couldn't seem to place._

 _"Who is this?" Rukia asked curiously,_

 _"You mean you don't remember?"_

 _"I'm not in the mood for games tonight." Rukia snapped, "You either tell me who are or I'm hanging this phone."_

 _"Well, you're no fun. It's me, Gin. Gin Ichimaru. We met a few nights ago, had some drinks, and your brother dragged you out of my club. Ringing any bells?"_

 _"Right." Rukia said sadly, "Now I remember. Wait, how did you get this number? It's a private line."_

 _"Well not private considering its listed under Public Government. Don't tell me your brother uses an unsecured line to do business...?"_

 _"Truthfully, I don't care about what my brother does half the time," Rukia told him, it was true the raven-haired girl had very little interest in her brother's day-to-day operations. It had nothing to do with her so, like most teens, Rukia figured her brother's work didn't matter._

 _"Look, I tried calling your cell," Gin said, Rukia actually laughed._

 _"Who answered? A wall safe? Some dust maybe?" She giggled, she heard Gin laugh on the other line._

 _"No, a man answered and he sounded quite upset...Now did I have the esteemed pleasure of speaking with Byakuya Kuchiki earlier?"_

 _"You probably did. He took my phone. I'm officially grounded until the end of time."_

 _Gin laughed on the line. "I figured as much. When you didn't answer I just started poking around to see if I could find another way to get in touch with you."_

 _"Why?" Asked Rukia as she lay flat on her stomach across her bed. Now wasn't this a classic scene? A young girl secretly on the phone with a guy her brother clearly did not approve of. How fun was this?_

 _"Because I don't like being told what to do," Gin purred deeply, "After your brother told me to never call again I looked up this number just to fuck with him. That, and I wanted to see what you were doing tonight..."_

 _Rukia smiled, "You called back just to screw Byakuya?"_

 _"And to check on you. But to answer your question, yes, I'm not afraid of your punk-ass brother." Gin told her, Rukia laughed once more. That was the first time she'd ever heard someone call Byakuya a punk-ass. Most people were too scared to look him in eyes._

 _"Well, I can't do anything, tonight. I'm grounded remember?"_

 _"Says who?"_

 _"Byakuya."_

 _"And he is he your father?" Gin questioned, Rukia knew where he was going with this._

 _"He is my guardian and his word is law."_

 _"But you didn't answer my question, little rabbit," The silver-haired man chuckled. "Is. He. Your. Father?"_

 _"No." Rukia sighed, she didn't know it but Gin was grinning._

 _"Oh so, you're not his daughter?"_

 _"No."_

 _"So that means he has zero say in what you do. Why don't tell him to go fuck himself?"_

 _"That might sound good," Rukia replied, actually liking that idea. "But I'm sure if I were to do that you'd be attending my funeral. Closed casket."_

 _Gin took a deep breath and sighed. "So I guess I can't convince you to spend some time with me tonight then, huh?"_

 _"No you can't," Rukia said wistfully. She rather enjoyed her time with the silver-haired mystery man. She also liked the fact that Gin was the first person to actually stand up to her brother and be willing to do it again._

 _"Well, are you afraid to talk on the phone with me then?" Gin asked, choosing his words carefully. When he heard Rukia's response his smile stretched._

 _"I'm not afraid of anything."_

 _"Oh really?" Gin purred deeply "Then you wouldn't mind telling me what you're wearing..."_

 _"A light blue nightie..."_

 _"Delicious."_

* * *

"OK! Uncle Zuru! I get the point!" Kimmy said clapping her hands over her ears. She really didn't want to know what kind of kinky conversations her mother and father had while dating! Or talking! Or whatever! Truthfully, Rukia and Gin ended up talking all night long. The pair talked about everything from politics, to school, music, the weather and only occasionally did Gin ask about her nightie. Rukia told him all about her brother's oppressive hold on her and Gin revealed to her what it was like to be a wealthy young man in Karakura Town.

"Your father told me about the conversation he had with Byakuya that night. The bastard told him that he ever called Rukia again he'd kill him, and your dad...well, let's just say he liked testing his limits."

"Are you telling me," Kimmy began, "That Uncle Byakuya is behind all of this?"

"He wasn't alone Kimmy, he had help-"

Suddenly the lights in Izuru's apartment cut off. Kimmy tried to scream but Izuru was too fast. He clasped his hand over her mouth just as her shrill was about to make itself known. He leaned down and whispered quietly.

"You need to get out here...the streets aren't safe. Listen to me, go home to your mother and stay there. I know your father, and he won't stop until they're all dead. He'll kill anyone who gets in his way...do not get caught in this bloodshed Kimmy...learn the truth and stay clear. I have something for you...don't scream."

Slowly and untrustingly, the blonde removed his hand from Kimmy's face. She was absolutely paralyzed with fear at this point, so much had happened. Just then the lights clicked back on.

"I'll consider that a warning shot," Izuru mused allowed as he strode back into his bedroom and emptied the contents of the safe. He returned to the living room and gave the money and case of CD's to Kimmy.

"Your father left these CD's for you. He told me they were for your eyes only and to give them to you when you were of age. The money is yours too and there's more but I can't get to it now."

"Uncle Izuru..." Kimmy began, tears streaming down her face as she took the objects. She looked at the CD'S and the money. "I don't know what to do..."

"Run like hell." Izuru told her, "Run. Like. Hell."

To Be Continued...

* * *

 **Lemony:** Are we seriously ten chapters in with no lemons? Oh right I'm saving them for this story...now where was I? Oh yeah, how was that pain-angel Awesome?

 **Awesome:** *hits Lemony with a perfect fucking right cross* Why don't you tell me?

 **Wicked:** Now was that necessary? She'll be out for a week. *continues to sip tea because none of this is any of my business*

 **Awesome:** Like you care. Should've been talkin' shit. *cracks knuckles*

 **Lemony:** *is currently sprawled on the living room floor not moving at all*...REVIEW!


	11. Chapter 11

**Lemony:** Ok readers you will not BELIEVE what happened to me!

 **Wicked &Awesome:** HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

 **Lemony:** SHUT UP YOU WHORE-MONGERS! IT ISN'T FUNNY!

 **Wicked:** HAHAHAH! SHOULD WE TELL THEM?

 **Awesome:** Get this y'all, Lemony got ARRESTED!

 **Lemony:** HOW THE FUCK IS THAT FUNNY?

 **Wicked:** Lemony, picture someone like you in jail...

 **Lemony:** I still don't see what's funny you slut-monkeys!

 **Wicked:** Don't worry readers, we'll tell you all about Lemony's little stint in county jail at the end of this chapter...

* * *

Secrets of the Slain Chapter 11

Kimmy was beside herself. At this very moment in time, the silver-haired girl was running at full speed down the cold, dark street. Everything that had happened, everything that she had been told, everything she believed for her entire life was jumbled and gory lie. She wasn't who she thought she was. Her uncle Byakuya had allegedly killed her father. Now that man was back and intent on reaping bloody revenge. This was a nightmare, no worse than a nightmare, this was truly hell on earth.

As she ran, Kimmy couldn't help but think this was all her fault. If only she had listened to her mother none of this would be happening. She'd still be living a blissful lie, her father would still be dead, and Renji...he'd probably still be alive.

Kimmy rounded a corner and pumped her short legs as hard as she could, clutching the plastic container of CD's. Her chest burned as if someone had lit her lungs on fire and her feet were screaming at her stop, but she pushed on determined to get home. Kimmy could see her house in the distance and using what little energy she had left she sprinted towards that beacon of hope. Suddenly a black SUV skidded in front of her! It would have hit Kimmy if she hadn't fallen backward! The CD's fell out of her hands and clanked against the pavement as Kimmy hit the ground, hard. Blinded by the headlights, the silver-haired teen tried to stand. The door of the SUV swung open and someone stepped out. Kimmy couldn't tell who it was, they were hidden in the shadows.

"Well now, where ya' headed in such a hurry?" A female voice purred, Kimmy heart sank. Who should step from around the open car door but Detective Shihoin. Kimmy swallowed so hard one would think her tonsils slide down her throat. The dark-skinned woman smirked nastily at the frightened teen.

"Well?" She asked once more, "Where ya' headed on a night like this?"

"H-home..." Kimmy stammered gripped by fear, Yoruichi's smirk grew even nastier.

"Oh that's right," Said Yoruichi, "That is your house, isn't it?"

She pointed behind her. Surely enough, the tiny townhome was all of a hundred yards away. Kimmy nodded, gulping nervously. Yoruichi's eyes glittered hatefully.

"I guess that's fine," She purred, her words dripping with false niceness. "But first, empty your pockets."

"What?" Kimmy said, Yoruichi scowled.

"Empty. Your. Fucking. Pockets."

Now it was Kimmy's turn to scowl. "No." She said sternly. Yoruichi stared at her for a moment then an absolutely venomous smile stretched across her pretty face.

"I was hoping you'd say that..."

Then she was on her! Kimmy didn't even have time to scream as she was roughly wrestled to the ground by Yoruichi. The dark-skinned woman was much stronger and faster than Kimmy, not to mention a disciplined fighter; Kimmy didn't stand a chance. Yoruichi was especially cruel as she twisted Kimmy's right arm behind her back.

The sullen teen inhaled sharply, preparing to call for help; but once again Yoruichi was too fast. She drew her pistol from her hip holster and pressed it against the base of Kimmy's neck.

"Scream if you want to," She hissed threateningly. "And it'll be the last thing you ever do."

Kimmy gritted her teeth as Yoruichi continued to manhandle her. A sharp pain ricocheted between her shoulder blades as the jaded detective dug her knee into her back. Kimmy fought against screaming in agony and horror as the older woman secured a pair of steel cuffs tightly around her wrist. She could literally feel the circulation in her hands slowing because the cold cuffs were so tight! Talk about police brutality. Once Yoruichi had Kimmy pinned she stood back to her full height. She ran a tired hand through her violet locks and glared down at the groaning young girl. She squatted down and, with some difficulty, removed the contents of Kimmy's pockets and took the case of CDs. Her eyes lit up like a Christmas tree when she held up the wad of hundred dollar bills her godfather had given her.

"Well, well..." She said, eyeing the money. "How'd you get all this money?"

"My Uncle Zuru gave that to me! Give it back!"

"I think you stole it..." Yoruichi told her. "After all, you are your father's daughter. The apple doesn't fall far from the tree and whatnot."

"Why are you doing this?!" Kimmy asked through clenched teeth as her eyes swelled with hot, angry tears. The detective frowned and rolled her golden eyes.

"Isn't it obvious? Your father escaped justice for years," She began, "He nearly ruined my career and if I can't have him, I'll take the next best thing...you."

"You want me to answer for his crimes?!" Kimmy cried, Yoruichi nodded.

"You are correct, Kimiko Ichimaru." Yoruichi said, "And now I'll show you what you've won!"

With that the dark-skinned woman pulled Kimmy by the cuff chain, yanking her arms awkwardly behind her. White-hot pain shot up her spine as Yoruichi, quite literally, tossed her into the backseat of the SUV. She jumped in the driver seat and sped off.

They rode in silence for a long time. Kimmy was face-down in the back seat and, with a little effort, she managed to sit upright.

"Tell me." She uttered, Yoruichi furrowed her eyebrows and cut her eyes to the rearview mirror.

"Tell you what?" She replied flatly.

"Who my father was...I...I know the name Gin Ichimaru...but I don't know the man. My uncle Zuru told me some things..but I still don-"

"Your father was the scum of the earth!" Yoruichi snapped, her golden eyes flashing dangerously in the mirror. "He was a criminal. A murder. He corrupted my entire unit and nearly cost me my job! That man ruined my life in more ways than one!"

Kimmy digested those words stoically.

"If you're going to kill me," She began, "Then at least tell me the whole story."

Yoruichi chuckled, "Kill you? Please, you aren't worth the headache. Though, I would pay to see look on your godfather's face if he knew you were laying a ditch somewhere. Plus the pain your mother would feel...it'd be _orgasmic_ for me! But, lucky for you Byakuya would have a fit if I killed you."

"Byakuya?" Kimmy repeated, Yoruichi became annoyed.

"Is there a fucking echo in here?" She spat, "I'm turning you over to Byakuya. But first, you and I are going to make a quick stop at the station so I can get you properly booked."

"For what?!"

"Murder of course," Yoruichi told her. "Our police chief is dead and you have no alibi."

"Why would I want to kill the police chief, you psycho?!"

"Like I said," Yoruichi purred, ignoring the insult. "You are your father's daughter."

"Arrrrgh!" The young artist groaned miserably, "What does that mean?!"

Yoruichi studied Kimmy in the mirror for a moment. She furrowed her eyebrows.

"You really don't know, do you?"

Kimmy shook her head no. Yoruichi was silent for a moment then said, "Well then you're in for a treat..."

* * *

 _Rukia had been grounded for exactly thirty days. True to his anal-retentive nature, Byakuya had counted the days accordingly. He noticed a marked improvement in his sister's behavior. She was no longer mouthing off to him or being outright disrespectful to other Kuchiki Clan members. Rukia was the very image of proper and polite; a real Kuchiki. Byakuya believed his method of punishment worked. In all actuality, it hadn't. It only served to make Rukia more sneaky when it came to breaking his rules. The one thing she got away with the most was talking to Gin. She knew her big brother would blow a royal gasket if he knew she was still speaking to him. Hell, Byakuya would make Chernobyl look like child's play if he ever found out._

 _Gin called every night on the landline, actually praying that Byakuya answered. No such luck, a servant picked up every time and secretly passed the phone along to Rukia. Of course, she had to threaten the house staff to keep quiet about her private conversations with the silver-haired man._

 _On a typical night, he would call at about eight, a servant would answer and take the phone directly to Rukia (dodging Byakuya at all costs). Sometimes Gin and Rukia would talk all night, other times Gin allowed Rukia to do all the talking and he simply listened, occasionally providing sarcastic and witty commentary. Rukia would ask Gin about his life and work but he never provided clear answers just flirty remarks._

 _"My past isn't important," He told her one night, "All I care about is my futur...hopefully your in it...wearing a nightie, my little rabbit."_

 _And it was on this night that Rukia informed him that her punishment had been lifted._

 _"So Byakuya finally got over himself?" Gin purred deeply on the other line._

 _"Not exactly, but at least I'm not grounded anymore_. _" Rukia replied excitedly, the fox-faced man chuckled._

 _"Well, let's celebrate your newfound freedom..."_

 _"What'd you have in mind?"_

 _"Let me take you out," Gin said, "I know of this perfect little spot I think you might like..."_

 _Rukia smiled sexily, she wished he could have seen it. "When and where?"_

 _"Straight to the point?" He purred, "I like that...two hours from now, meet me at the Red Lounge."_

 _"I'll be there." Rukia replied trying not to sound too eager. She wanted to play cool and impress the silver-haired man by pretending to be mature and mysterious, like him._

 _"I can't wait, see you in a few, my little rabbit."_

 _"See ya..."_

 _CLICK_

 _The moment Rukia heard that sound she shot off her bed and over to her closet, hoping to find something scandalous to wear. She settled for a midnight blue camisole that matched her eyes and hugged every curve of her body perfectly. Then, she pulled out a white, pleated skirt and matching cropped jacket. For shoes, the younger Kuchiki choose a pair of white leather ankle boots her grandpa Kuchiki bought her. Satisfied with her choice of clothing, Rukia hightailed it into the bathroom to get ready._

 _Getting passed Byakuya Kuchiki was no easy feat, especially since it seemed like he was patrolling the whole mansion! Why the hell did he pay for personal security if he was going to guard his own house!_

 _Rukia waited until her brother was at the far end of the mansion before creeping into the garage, jumping in her Porsche, and speeding off into the night._

 _Now free of her luxurious prison, Rukia planned to take full advantage of this night. With the help of Google maps, she able to find the Red Lounge with ease. The building itself was rather unimpressive, it was a small brick building with no windows and a neon red sign that pointed to the main doors. From her car, Rukia scanned the parking lot for Gin._

 _And boy did she find him._

 _The silver-haired man was leaning casually against a pristine 1969 silver Corvette Stingray. He had a lit cigarette between his long fingers, slowly he brought it to his thin lips and took a long, relaxing drag. Rukia paused as she watched him, unconsciously licking her lips. Gin looked downright fuckable in his black turtleneck and slacks. His sweater defined his broad, manly shoulders and his tailored slacks complemented his long legs and slim waist. He wore no jewelry just a black leather belt with silver buckle. Engraved on the front of that buckle was an insignia of the number 3._

 _Rukia swallowed hard, suddenly feeling very self-conscious of her choice of clothing. She hoped he liked her outfit as much as she liked his. Taking a deep breath, Rukia stepped out of her car._

 _Gin Ichimaru knew when he was being watched._

 _He felt Rukia's eyes from clear across the parking lot but made no move to approach. Why bother? Snakes don't hunt their prey, they wait patiently for it to come to them. Rukia approached the silver-haired man, nervously twiddling her fingers. Meanwhile, Gin remained as cool as an icebox as she walked up to him._

 _"Hi..." She began, not quite sure what else to say. Speaking to someone in person was much harder than speaking to them on the phone._

 _He blew white smoke from his nose, took a final drag, and pitched his finished cigarette onto the ground._

 _"Hello yourself." The fox-faced man purred looking her up and down. There was silence between them for a moment._

 _"Do I make you nervous, little rabbit?" He said as he pushed himself up and sauntered over to her. Rukia steeled herself and her jaw was fixed with false bravery._

 _"No..."_

 _God, he was standing so close to her! And he was so damn tall! Gin was the epitome of lanky rake! He towered over the minuscule Rukia. And for whatever reason, it drove her wild. He leaned down so that they were face to face._

 _"You look lovely tonight." Gin said, his smirk widening. "Tell me, how'd you manage to sneak past brother dearest?"_

 _"I have my ways," Rukia said, trying to sound unconcerned. Gin wasn't buying it so he stepped a bit closer to her, he whispered huskily in her ear._

 _"Why don't you tell me all about," He purred, "I want to know all of your secrets..."_

 _Rukia felt her stomach clutch and she let out a ragged breath. She knew that statement had more than one meaning. She looked up at him, into those narrowed eyes. She could see red flashes in them._

 _"Mr. Ichimaru," A voice suddenly called, it was the parking valet. "W-would you like a spot closer to the establishment, sir?"_

 _Gin pulled away from Rukia, his smirk nearly touching his ears. "No my car is fine where it is, but thank you so much for your hospitality."_

 _He turned his attention back to the blushing young lady. He held his arm out, "Shall we go?"_

 _"Right..." Rukia replied breathlessly, she took Gin's arm and noted how hard and toned it was. Together, they made their way inside. The couple stopped in front of the maitre'd who was busily scribbling something in a notepad._

 _"Name please," He said, not bothering to look up._

 _"Gin Ichimaru, table for two."_

 _The maitre'd hand slipped and he quickly gave the silver-haired man his undivided attention._

 _"Mr. Ichimaru!" He said, rather nervously, "Please excuse me, I'll get your personal table set-up right away!"_

 _Rukia noted their host's worried expression as he scampered off._

 _"What was that all about?" She asked, Gin simply chuckled in his throat._

 _"They know better than to keep me waiting..." He said vaguely as his smile sprang to full glory. Just then the manager of the restaurant appeared and greeted them, bowing respectfully to the younger fox-faced man._

 _"I sincerely apologize for my employee's rudeness, Mr. Ichimaru. I would be honored to escort you and your lovely friend to our best table. Please, follow me."_

 _Rukia was completely dumbfounded. They were treating Gin like royalty, she assumed he owned this restaurant as well. When they entered the dining area Rukia watched, mouth agape, as servers scrambled to set everything up, completely ignoring the other patrons. In the blink of an eye, the couple was seated at a quiet, private booth in back far removed from the other diners._

 _"Do you own this place too?" Asked Rukia as she slid into the booth on the right-hand side._

 _"No," Gin told her taking a seat and opening his menu. "I just tip well."_

 _At that moment, he looked up at her and grinned. "So Big Brother Byakuya finally turned you loose, eh?"_

 _"He doesn't exactly know I'm here..." Rukia muttered, scanning her own menu._

 _"Sneaking out again? Tsk, tsk." Gin purred with a chuckle. "My, you're a regular bad girl."_

 _"Only when I want to be..."_

 _Gin's smirk stretched, he liked the sound of that. Just then a young, pimple-faced waiter cautiously approached their table._

 _"G-good evening, Mr. Ichimaru. I'm honor to-"_

 _Gin cut him off. "Spare me the speech, kid."_

 _He turned his attention back to Rukia. "Are you ready to order, little rabbit?"_

 _Rukia nodded, "I think I'll have water and a chef salad."_

 _The server quickly jotted down her order then turned to Gin._

 _"I'll have my usual." Is all the silver-haired man said before sending the clearly frightened waiter away._

 _"Yes sir! Ri-Right away sir!"_

 _You would have to be blind not to notice how well the staff was treating them. Not to mention they stumbled over their own words as they spoke to Gin. Rukia considered asking him why everyone was behaving this way but figured she wouldn't get a straight answer. Then again, people acted the same around her brother. Perhaps it was just a perk of being a wealthy young man in Karakura Town. So, she decided to ask him something else._

 _"So, besides your clubs," Rukia began, "Do you own any other businesses?"_

 _"Quite a few," Gin answered, once again being vague. "I'd rather not talk about my work. It's boring and...shall we say, complicated. I'd rather talk about how stunning you look this evening."_

 _Rukia blushed when Gin smirked openly at her._

 _"Excuse the terrible pun, but you do look delicious. I'd be hard put not to take a bite out of you right now..."_

 _The younger Kuchiki beamed like a traffic light. A tongue slid across Gin's slender's lips._

 _"I don't think my brother would appreciate that..."_

 _The fox-faced man laughed. "How many times do I have to tell you I'm not afraid of your punk-ass bother? If big, bad Byakuya has a problem with me giving you a compliment he can take it up with me himself. I'd look forward to it."_

 _"Be careful what you wish for," Rukia thought, but she said nothing._

 _The server returned with their orders in record time. He carefully placed the dishes onto the table and practically ran back into the kitchens. Rukia laughed when she saw what Gin's "usual" was. A hearty slice of strawberry cheesecake and milk!_

 _The silver-haired man didn't wait to dig into his dessert. Rukia was giggling to herself as she watched Gin eat like an excited child._

 _"What?" Gin asked, chomping on another forkful of cheesecake. "I have a sweet tooth..."_

 _The couple enjoyed their meal while casually conversating. It was going so well that neither of them noticed two uniformed police officers enter the establishment._

 _"So anyways, Orihime told me that_ _Uliquor-"_

 _"Mr. Ichimaru?" One of the officers said, Gin rolled his eyes so hard he almost knocked himself out. He tore his attention away from Rukia and faced the two men._

 _"The one and only." He said politely, "How can I help Karakura's finest this evening?"_

 _"It's that time of the month." The other officer replied,_ _his expression hard. Gin was unphased by the macho act. He'd seen it a thousand times before. Give a man a badge and a gun and suddenly he's Shaft._

 _"Well, I'd suggest not wearing white pants."_

 _The officers were not amused._

 _Rukia was just plain confused. She looked back and forth between Gin and the two men trying to piece together what was happening here. Silence gripped the table until Gin let out a tired sigh. He turned to the befuddled girl and gently stroked her cheek._

 _"I'm so sorry I have to cut our date short, little rabbit." He sounded genuinely disappointed. His smile faded as he continued, "I really enjoyed spending this time with you. However, I've got some business to take care of..."_

 _With that, Gin reached inside his slacks pocket and pulled out a silver money clip that was as thick as a bible. He left three hundred dollar bills on the table, excused himself, and slid out of the booth. He and the two officers left abruptly, leaving a quiet and bewildered Rukia alone at the table. Now it was Gin's turn to look back at her longingly as he left the restaurant. Rukia watched them go, feeling sorrowful. She was having such a great time that she was honestly sad to see him go._

 _She wondered what the police wanted with him, its not like they slapped a pair of cuffs on him and then dragged him out so then...what?_

 _These questions and more swarmed inside of Rukia's head like an angry bee as she left the restaurant, alone. Who was Gin Ichimaru, really?_

* * *

"Now you tell me," Yoruichi said, "How does one man pay-off an entire unit?! Any evidence collected against him magically disappears! Witnesses scared fuckless to come forward! No judge would prosecute him! Your dad was the walking definition of _un-fucking-touchable._ "

Here the dark-skinned detective allowed herself to smirk. "Key word being 'was' of course. Somebody finally tagged his ass. Took long enough."

Kimmy was shocked. "You knew...you knew someone had murdered my father and did nothing about it?!"

Yoruichi was unphased by her outburst. "I've known for a long time. If I ever found the man who killed him, I'd send that bastard a fruit basket. The good kind, not the cheap ones. I'm talking full-blown Edible Arrangement platter, the kind with pineapples shaped like flowers and shit, you've seen those right?"

Kimmy flopped backward in the seat, utterly defeated. Even the police couldn't help her now. Not that they wanted too. From what she knew, Gin was the Japanese Scarface who had everyone running scared!

The sullen young artist remained quiet for the duration of the ride. Yoruichi had already revealed her plans for revenge, Kimmy figured it was in her best interest not to provoke her...least her gun have an 'accidental' discharge. However, she was going to break and run the first chance she got...

It was all a matter of choosing the right opportunity. If her dad was such a criminal genius, dodging cops and judges and whatnot, perhaps Kimmy had inherited some of that illicit intelligence. After all, Yoruichi was just one officer...

To Be Continued...

* * *

 **Lemony:** STOP LAUGHING YOU BITCHES!

 **Wicked &Awesome:** HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

 **Awesome:** Ok peep game readers, Lemony got pulled over today for a routine traffic stop come to find out she had a warrant out for her arrest!

 **Wicked:** She had an unpaid parking ticket in case you're wondering...

 **Lemony:** I DID NOT HAVE A FREAKING TICKET! AND IF I DID I NEVER SAW THAT PIECE OF MONKEY CRAP! OTHERWISE I WOULD HAVE PAID IT! I WAS RAILROADED I TELL YA!

 **Wicked &Awesome:** *looks at each other* HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

 **Awesome:** Readers, you should have HEARD Lemony when she hit my line from jail!

 **Wicked:** Awesome had you on speaker the whole time! Oh the tears and the hysteria! Oh GAWD my face hurts! I'm laughing entirely too much.

 **Lemony:** SO THEN SHUT UP!

 **Awesome:** The way you were crying it sounded like some of those prison lesbians were about to wear that ass out. Not fun being a pretty bitch in jail, is it Lemony? You're lucky Grandpa sent bail money otherwise you were going to munching some serious carpet for the next 24 hours! Lemony, you really would be somebody's bitch in jail, I'm sorry but its the truth!

 **Lemony:** OH MY GAWD! WHEN THE COP HANDCUFFED ME I THOUGHT I WAS GONNA GO TO A SPECIAL JAIL FOR TICKETS! THEY PUT ME IN REAL FREAKING JAIL! WITH CRIMINALS! AND I LIKE PENIS FOR THE RECORD! EVERYONE KNOWS THAT! I LOVE MALE GENITALIA!

 **Awesome:** HAHAHAHAHAHA! PUT THAT ON A FUCKING T-SHIRT AND SELL IT!

 **Wicked:** *literally runs out of the run because I'm laughing so hard* WHY ARE YOU GETTING SO OFFENDED? DID SOMEONE TRY SOMETHING WHILE YOU WERE IN THERE?

 **Lemony:**...I quit at life, readers its been a long week and I do apologize for any mistakes, I'll fix them later...REVIEW!


	12. Chapter 12

**Lemony:** Hi ya readers, sorry for the lateness once again. I have been in the hospital dealing with my anemia and some other illnesses. I am at home now and had plenty of time while in bed to crank out a chapter. Wicked helped inspire this chapter btw so it's kinda dark and kinda sad... don't say I didn't I warn you! Enjoy!

* * *

Secrets of the Slain: Chapter 12

 _"Come on...think Kimmy...think..."_ The silver-haired girl thought to herself as she sat, handcuffed, in the back of a stuffy SUV. The street lights passed overhead as little blades of light through the near-black windows illuminating the dry tears on her puffy face.

 _"This bitch is clearly crazy..."_ She mused, _"But there's gotta be something to say...to do...anything! Think, dammit!"_

Kimmy's mind raced as she played out all possible scenarios in her head. She could try to fight Yoroichi, although it hadn't worked out well for her first time. She was too fast and too strong. Kimmy thought about running but figured that'd do her no good either. Somehow she had a feeling she'd get a bullet to the back of one of her legs if she did. Yoruichi had already told her that she wasn't going to kill her, but she had qualms about causing her physical harm. Then there was the little matter of being turned over to her uncle Byakuya...wait...her uncle! Aside from her father, Kimmy's Uncle Byakuya seemed to be a touchy subject with the dark-skinned woman. If Kimmy could get Yoroichi angry enough, perhaps she'd slip up and make a mistake, after all, you don't think clearly when you're pissed and could provide the sullen artist with a chance to escape from her clutches.

"Detective Shihoin..." Kimmy began, the dark-skinned woman once again cut her eyes up to the rearview mirror and glared at the silver-haired teen.

"What do you want now?" She grumbled, "You do know anything you say can and will be used-"

"I know that!" Kimmy snapped, "I just have to know, what's in it for you besides revenge? What do you take from all of this? If you really wanted me dead or in jail it would've happened by now. But you said you're turning me over to my uncle, what's he got to do with this? Why does he want me alive? Why does he even care? And if you do kill me I'm curious, what's he gonna do to you?"

"Your uncle wants you and that's it. Now shut up before I turn this truck around!"

Angrily and rather impulsively, Kimmy kicked the back of Yorouichi's seat making the dark-skinned detective jerk forward, and nearly caused the SUV to spin out of control. Huffing, Yorouichi slammed on the brakes and cranked the truck gear into Park. She swung the driver's side door open with more force than necessary, stepped out, opened the back door, and dragged Kimmy out by her hair! The young artist growled hatefully and tried to kick at Yoroichi. The older woman flung the poor girl onto the hard pavement, she landed with a satisfying thud! Kimmy landed shoulder first, and rolled onto her back, looking up at Shihoin hatefully.

"Oh yeah, you're real tough!" She spat, hoping this worked. "Fighting somebody who's handcuffed!"

Pissed, Yororichi yanked Kimmy up by the collar of her sweater, gave her the shaking of the century, then held her up so that they were nearly nose to nose.

"Listen and listen good." She growled, "I could kick your ass from here to Tokyo with or without those damn cuffs!"

Kimmy didn't respond, instead, her jaw remained clenched stubbornly. This woman thought she could beat on her and get away with it? She was the daughter of Gin Ichimaru, she had violence in her veins, she had fighting in her DNA, Yoruichi had no fucking idea who she was truly messing with! Kimmy wasn't scared like before now she was murderous; ripe with rage.

Suddenly, Kimmy reared her head back and headbutted Yoroichi as hard as she could! The sound of her skull crunching against the Detective's nose was absolutely spine tingling. Blinded by abandon, as well as seeing spots, Kimmy rolled onto her shoulders and kicked Yoroichi in the fucking face when she tried lunging for her. She sent the older woman flying back into the SUV, her head collided perfectly with the edge of the open door.

Yoroichi lay deathly still.

She'd hit the black vehicle so hard there was a head-sized dent on the side of the door. Kimmy was breathing heavily as she eyed the quiet woman. Her eyes had fluttered shut and it seemed as if all life was drained out of her. Three headshots in rapid succession will do that to a person.

"Oh my god, I killed her!" Kimmy breathed to herself, she remained on the cold pavement for five long minutes watching Yorouichi closely. Moments later she saw her large chest rise and fall! She hadn't killed her, but she had managed to knock her unconscious in the struggle.

"So much for beating my ass from here to Tokyo..." Kimmy spat; the silver-haired girl rested flat on her back and raised her legs as high as they would go. Straining, Kimmy tried to pull her arms around her legs. White-hot pain once again ricocheted between her shoulder blades as she fought to bring her hands forward. The silver-haired girl gritted her teeth so hard they clicked and she let out a long, agonizing groan as her shoulders and elbows contorted and twisted awkwardly, straining against the metal cuffs. Her muscles stretched and her joints popped but Kimmy didn't quit. After a few failed attempts she was able to bring her hands forward. The moment she did a fresh river of tears streamed down her face and she sobbed. There was no doubt in her mind that she had done some serious damage to her arms and shoulders, but now was not the time to worry about that.

With some effort, she was able to stand. Cautiously and untrustingly, Kimmy approached the unconscious officer. Yorouichi still wasn't moving, the silver-haired girl tapped her lightly with the tip of her foot. Still no movement. Carefully, she began to search Yorouichi's pockets. She found her money and a bonus prize, the handcuff key!

Quickly the young artist snatched the key and unlocked herself. She rubbed her sore, raw wrists for a moment, allowing blood to circulate through her aching hands once more. Just then Yorouichi made a sound and Kimmy didn't think twice when she ruthless kicked her in the face once again. She truly was the child of a gangster.

Yorouichi rolled over and made another sound. She brought her hands up to her head and to Kimmy's horror began to stir.

"What is this bitch?! A Super Saiyan?!" Kimmy thought in disbelief as Yorouichi started to crawl a bit. The silver-haired girl wasted no time jumping into the driver seat and sped off. Her heart slammed against her ribcage as she drove down the dark street.

In the rearview mirror, she could now see that the dark-skinned detective was standing!

BANG! CRASH!

"JESUS CHRIST!" Kimmy cried as the back window was shot out! She hunched down in the driver seat and gunned the gas as more shots rang out! The tires let out a signature screech as Kimmy did all she could to escape! She didn't dare look in the rearview mirror least she see Bionic Woman Yorouichi running at full clip behind her. There was no doubt in her mind every cop in Karakura town was now looking for her! She had just assaulted an officer and commandeered a police SUV!

"Ok...Ok..." Kimmy breathed heavily, her frightened blue eyes scanning the road ahead "I can't go home, that'll be the first place they look for me..."

Then it hit her, the one person left who could possibly help her...Ryuu!

* * *

~Meanwhile~

On the lush and lavish west side of Karakura Town the rich, the famous, and the influential were no doubt tucking themselves into a comfy bed for the night. They were safe and sound in their skyscraper homes that overlooked the rest of the little world as if everything beneath them was just that; beneath them. Nobody enjoyed this magnificent view more than Sosuke Aizen. The handsome brunette stood in his opulent penthouse apartment, surrounded by his beautiful possessions, in front of massive glass windows, and simply admiring his glittering kingdom. He sighed and took a sip of some the finest cognac ever produced. He smacked his lips appreciatively; everything tasted better in a crystal glass.

Sosuke had been contemplating and anyone with a brain knew that no good could come from it. To digress, the brunette put his keen and penetrating mind to work when he received a phone call from an old acquaintance of his; Byakuya Kuchiki. They shared a rather riveting conversation regarding the recent events. With Renji gone both of them had lost their iron grip on Karakura Town's law enforcement. More importantly, they had lost their one vessel of information. For years the two of them siphoned facts from Renji; everything from the identities newly indoctrinated officers to highly classified police protocols. Without the redheaded Setraline case, Sosuke hadn't the slightest idea what the cops were up to and now since the fire had burned Gin's improvised grave he knew next to nothing about the investigation.

Byakuya had informed him that Gin's body was not recovered, but it was only a matter of time before they unearthed his bones.

Sosuke frowned. If the police found Gin's remains there'd be an investigation, obviously. Byakuya had entrusted his crimson-haired lackey to dispose of the body and all of the evidence. That same crimson lackey was supposed to be Byakuya and Sosuke's fall guy if they were ever discovered. However, the crimson _idiot_ took the coward's way out, leaving them both out in the open. Sosuke knew that black-hearted Kuchiki would weasel his way out of anything and everything, but what about him?

Sosuke was not Byakuya. He was not a "pillar of the community" or an "upstanding citizen". Quite the opposite, in fact, he ruled Karakura's criminal underworld with an iron fist. He half wished people knew the truth about Gin's demise; that would have solidified his hold on all things illegal and no one would dare question his reign.

To put it simply, Sosuke was not about to go down for Byakuya. To him killing Gin was just business, nothing personal and that old chestnut but with Byakuya? Oh, it went much deeper...and speaking of deep...

"Momo!" Shouted Sosuke; the sound of furious fumbling could be heard in the bathroom.

"Coming Sosuke!"

Momo appeared a moment later wiping her nose insanely with the sleeves of her tissue paper thin shirt. Sosuke spun around, his royal blue silk housecoat billowing as he did so. He glared at the shaking girl, those brown eyes flashing dangerously.

"What the fuck were you doing?" He demanded, Momo swallowed hard and her droopy, red eyes darted around the room nervously avoiding Sosuke's steel gaze.

"Cleaning the bathroom like you told me..." She replied in the smallest of voices, looking down at the floor like a scolded dog.

"What have told you about snorting that shit in here? Keep that shit outside! Did I not say this to you?" He growled, yes his voice was just as calm and cool as always, however, Momo knew Sosuke was neither calm nor cool at this moment.

Momo figured he would say something so condescending. Every time she left his apartment he'd lock her out, sometimes for days with no place to go, leaving her on the other side of the door begging and sobbing to be let back in. Sometimes, she could hear Sosuke chuckling as she dry heaved from withdrawals. During those times, she would do anything to get back into his good graces just to end the symptoms. He was such a cruel man and tonight he seemed to be in a particularly foul mood...

"I'm sorry Sosuke..."

The handsome man's eyes flashed once again and in one smooth stride, he crossed the room, robe billowing like a cape, and backhanded Momo. The back of his hand connecting with her face was loud enough to make the very walls wince. She didn't bother to scream or even fight back because this was the norm. This is what she lived with day in and day out. If Sosuke wasn't the one feeding her disgusting addiction she would have left...

Momo wanted nothing more than to get away from that monster, she truly did. The man she once loved introduced her on to cocaine, knowing she'd be hooked. Hinamori was the walking of an example of a D.A.R.E poster, she became addicted almost overnight. She started off perfectly normal, no, better than normal. She was a vibrant, beautiful, and smart girl with the world itself at her fingertips when she met Sosuke. Now, he had turned her into a zombified, sallow-skinned, one-minded parasite coke fiend who only cared about getting high. What was truly sad was that Momo knew she was living a better life than most addicts who were as far gone as she was. She wasn't pushing a buggy full of junk under a bridge on skid row somewhere. She had a place to stay (depending on Sosuke's mood), food to eat, and an abundance of coke to snort. All she had to do keep was keep Sosuke happy...

"Now," The brunette said, standing over her and with false gentleness using his thumb to wipe away from the blood from her split cheek, "As for punishment, you're going to clean the bathroom again and you're not allowed to use it for the rest of night. If you have to relieve yourself you can use the bathroom at the gas station down the block. Have I made myself clear?"

"Yes..." She sobbed, her eyes closed tightly in anticipation of another slap. She was wise to flinch because he slapped her hard again, this time on the other cheek.

He calmly asked, "Yes what?"

"Yes sir..."

"And when you're done with all of that you'll go into the bedroom, put on that little thing I like and wait for me. Understand?"

"Yes sir..."

Sosuke smirked. He loved to hear those words. "That's my girl, get the fuck out here."

The small woman shook terribly as she unsteadily rose to her feet and did as she told like a trained pet. Momo considered herself lucky; Sosuke had only hit her twice. He'd done far worse in the past. He had actually beaten and battered the poor girl so horrendously once she spent three days in the hospital, tweaking the entire time. Momo knew that this was her own fault. Everyone tried to warn her about Sosuke, but she didn;t listen. She foolishly fell in love with a demon. No one told her that Satan would be attractive.

She walked slowly into the bathroom, biting back tears as she went. Momo wished she could free of that man. To be free of this hell she created for herself.

Well, if you want something bad enough...

Suddenly, the entire penthouse went dark. Momo didn't think before using this opportunity to lock the bathroom door. She didn't need Sosuke ranting and raving and trying to take shots at her in the dark.

On the other side of the door, Sosuke looked up the ceiling, scowling. What the hell? Everything just powered down! It wasn't raining, so what was going on?

"That wasn't very nice..." An eerily familiar voice cooed, "You made little Momo cry. I'll have to get one in for her now."

Like magic, the entire penthouse was illuminated once more. Sosuke turned only to see something truly horrifying. Gin Ichimaru, standing in his penthouse, looking very much alive...and leaning over his mahogany pool table with his bony fingers curled around his prized ebony pool cue.

"Ichimaru?!" Sosuke seethed, Gin struck the cue ball sending the marble billiard balls rolling across the table. The silver-haired man stood back to his full height.

"Goddammit! That nine ball always pulls to the right, eh Sosuke!" Gin yelled at him suddenly, if Sosuke was startled by the outburst he didn't show it. "Join me for a round or two? I'd like to embarrass you at a gangster's game before you die..."

Finally, the shock had registered.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Sosuke had finally lost his composure and began to yell back. "We killed you and buried you under your own place!"

"Well, I'm pleased to see you're not playing down your roll, and try not to pop a blood vessel you little penis, I remember very well what you did." Gin purred, Sosuke swelled indignantly but didn;t respond. Was Gin really standing here? Just then the silver-haired man looked around for a moment. His head shifted and nose wrinkling in disdain.

"Hmm..it looks like you're doing well for yourself now, Sosuke. I remember when you were just a connect. I'm impressed but not surprised at all in your choice of decor. Finally living out your Scarface fantasy, you wannabe Cubano maniac?"

"At least I'm alive," Sosuke retorted sarcastically regaining the calm tremble in his voice. Gin simply smirked. Nope, he wasn't going to respond to that, it was too easy. He wanted a challenge.

"You should be nicer to Momo..." The silver-haired man purred casually, he then bent his slender frame over the table once more and struck the cue ball. He sunk the six ball.

"Momo belongs to me. I'll treat her however I please." Sosuke replied his voice equally as smooth. He wasn't the least bit afraid of Gin; his rational mind had concluded that perhaps Ichimaru had survived his little brush with death and quite possibly went into hiding. That would explain the police not finding his remains anyway. Sosuke also concluded Gin was here for revenge. What he couldn't figure though, was how he'd gotten into the Penthouse. He had a suspicion Momo might have had something to do with it, but now was not the time to ask. Now was the time to kill Gin Ichimaru...again, a chore itself.

"You're telling me how to treat my woman, where is your bitch, Ichimaru hmm? I haven't seen her since you ate four bullets-"

"Call Rukia a bitch again, Sosuke!" Gin snapped furiously, rising from the table. Just then the lights in the penthouse began to flicker insanely. Gin's rage being the driving force behind the sudden reaction. "I. Dare. You."

Sosuke smirked. "Don't be so hostile, it's unbecoming of you. I asked a simple question. No need to get upset."

"You're right, Sosuke. You're absolutely right. I did not come for friendly conversation, I came here to kill you and I realized I just wasted a lot of precious time with our little chat, so without further ado-"

Suddenly there was a flash and an ear-splitting bang!

In the bathroom, the unmistakable sound caused Momo to jump into the tub and curl herself into a tight ball of frightened and broken humanity. That was the sound of a fucking gun! Sosuke was shooting at something and she prayed to every God that it wasn't her! He had finally lost it! She knew this day would come! She knew Sosuke Aizen would kill her!

It was true, a gun had been fired by Sosuke...however, the bullet went straight through Gin's chest and into the wall, as if he were made of smoke! Sosuke stared at the silver-haired man, now horrified! He had shot him right in the chest like before! How was Ichimaru still standing! Scratch that, how was he not bleeding?!

Gin merely shook his head. Typical Sosuke, always going for the sneak attack. The handsome brunette had Beretta M9 tucked into his lounge pants. He pulled it and fired the moment Gin said he was going to kill him.

"My turn," The fox-faced man said and he moved. Gin Ichimaru moved faster than a human should, vaulting over the pool table and making a mad dash to Sosuke. He fired the Beretta insanely, aiming at everything on Gin's body but nothing would stop him! He fired until he heard the gun click and the chamber was completely empty. The silver=haired man snatched Sosuke by the throat and with his inhuman strength lifted him a foot off the floor.

"Well now," Gin purred as Sosuke struggled futilely, turning red in the face. "I know you have no qualms about hitting a woman, but let's see how you handle a man."

In the bathroom, Mom was still curled up in the tub. She had been screaming when more shots rang out. She was so terrified she didn't even want to open her eyes, but the sounds of violence and destruction reverberated off her ear drums and she screamed more unable to do anything else.

Momo heard it all. Things crashing. Things smashing. Glass shattering. The floor thudding and the walls banging. The noise was so loud and so insanely consistent she was sure Sosuke had completely lost his mind and went on an absolute rampage.

Someone was on a rampage, indeed. But it wasn't Sosuke. Far from it as Gin threw the man around the room, punching and kicking him as hard and as fast as he could. The silver-haired man flung Sosuke into all of his beautiful things, destroying the entire penthouse. The brunette's plasma TV was cracked, his crystal tables were busted, his antique furniture was overturned and his Alpaca rug was stained with his own blood. Sosuke tried to fight back, sure, but it was ineffectual.

Gin was a demon.

By the time he was done tossing Sosuke around like a fully-grown manly ragdoll, Gin actually had sweat on his brow. Sosuke lay at his feet, groaning. The handsome brunette wasn't so handsome now. Gin had broken his nose, blackened both eyes, and made every attempt possible to knock out at least ten teeth. It was a failing effort because only lost three.

"Not so fun when it's you, now is it Sosuke?" Gin purred, walking around the shuddering body of his long-time rival. The silver-haired man stood over Sosuke, he leaned down and began to speak softly.

"You know," He purred, "I actually want to thank you, Sosuke. I want to thank you for giving me a warriors death. A death I deserved. Sprawled out and bleeding with hot bullets in me lying in a puddle of my own excrement. A rightful death for the then king of the underground."

it was here that his expression became black. "Allow me to return the favor..."

Gin silently stepped over a groaning Sosuke and marched over to a heap of mahogany and velvet that was once a pool table. He snatched a pool stick from off the ground and went back over to his shuddering enemy. The silver-haired man held nothing back as he began to strike Sosuke with the pool stick repeatedly, reveling in the sound of the slender tip whooshing through the air and cracking against Aizen's body. Gin did this until he got tired and Sosuke had stopped moving.

Gin wasn't close to being done as he flipped the stick in his boney hand, turning it so that the pointed end faced downwards. He reached back and effortlessly speared Sosuke through his chest, just below his non-existent heart. The brunette hacked up a huge glob of blood that covered his ruined face, no air was coming to his lungs he couldn't breathe, he couldn't move. The fox-faced man then proceeded to drag him across the floor like a human mop leaving thick streaks of blood across the marble floor.

Gin stopped when he approached the massive glass windows overlooking Karakura town. With some effort, he was able to get Sosuke up to a verticle base and pushed him against the window. He uttered four simple words.

"Long live the king!" Gin snarled pulling the stick back and spearing Sosuke again sending him through the window, plummeting to the earth below.

The silver-haired man stood on the ledge and glared down into the darkness below. He was up too high to actually see Sosuke's body in the darkness but falling from such a great height would have surely killed him.

Gin turned to leave when a tiny chorus of sobs reached his ears. Shit, he had forgotten about Momo. No doubt she was in the bathroom right now thinking the devil himself was on the other side of the door...she wouldn't be too far off the mark with that theory. Gin sighed and approached the door. There was no reason to even try the door, he knew it was locked. So instead he did the only thing he could.

He kicked it down.

Momo screamed for what seemed like the millionth when the door cracked and snapped open. Shaking, she tried looking up. The mortified woman couldn't believe who she was looking at!

"...GIN?!"

"Hello Hinamori, you can stop hiding now." Gin told her sweetly, his words were made of pure sugar. "Sosuke is gone."

"G-gone? Gone w-where?"

"Downstairs," Gin quipped with a smirk. Momo slowly rose in the tub and Gin was able to get a good look at her. Needless to say, the years had not been kind to her, in fact, they had been downright vicious. The poor woman was so emaciated Gin was sure it took every iota of strength just to stand. Her face was terribly blotchy, lips dry and cracked, hair was lank as well as dull, and she had a film of yellow over her once perfect teeth. Gin felt legitimate sympathy for his old acquaintance, Sosuke had tried to destroy her.

"Momo...what happened to you?" Asked Gin softly, Momo shook horribly.

"Sosuke happened," She replied quietly, "It's funny really...we all wanted bad boys. And I got the worst boy."

"He turned you out?" Gin questioned, Momo nodded sadly. "How long have you been using?"

"I can't remember Gin, its been so long..."

The fox-faced man sighed. Momo truly was a victim; falling in love with Sosuke Aizen was the equivalent of swallowing glass. Foolish and terribly painful.

"Well, you'd better get out of here because it looks like an episode of CSI outside."

Momo shook her head ruefully. "I can't leave here. I have nothing. I am nothing. Sosuke ruined me, Gin."

"Why don't you find Kira? He still loves you, you know...I don't think he ever stopped."

"He'll never want me. Not like this. He'll never want a junkie...a fucking coke whore..." Momo said as tears began falling from her tired eyes. Her sobs morphed into hysterical bawling and she sank back down into the tub. She covered her face and simply cried. Seeing Gin brought back all the memories of her youth when she was happy when she was beautiful when she was clean. Seeing him made her think about how her life could have been. How different she could have been if she had chosen Izuru over everyone else all those years ago.

Gin sighed and approached the tub. He sat on the edge and gingerly rubbed Momo's shoulder. They sat silently for what felt like years, Momo crying and Gin allowing her to.

Finally, he spoke.

"I know what you want, Hinamori. I can do it for you." He said softly, "Just say the word."

Momo looked up at Gin and for the first time in nearly twenty years, there was light in her wet eyes.

"Please..."

Gin nodded and gently grabbed Momo's shoulders. He gently lowered her into the tub and took her by the neck with both of his large hands. He began to squeeze.

Of course, Momo's natural reflex was to struggle, but she wanted this to happen. She wanted to finally be free of Sosuke, of using, and of this world. Gin lowered his head and squeezed harder, he didn;t dare look into her eyes as he did this. He couldn't.

Momo was a tortured innocent, but this was the only way he could save her from this life. Gin Ichimaru had killed plenty of people both in and life and in death but they deserved it. The world was better off without them, but Momo? Someone who had never done anything to anyone would be taken away from her tormented existence in such vile manner.

Momo Hinamori would be the one person Gin truly extinguished and although this was a mercy killing, it still tore him inwardly to do it. His emotions were a blade, cutting him as deep as Hinamori's fingernails against his forearms.

Several soul-wrenching minutes ticked by and finally, Momo had gone limp, her tiny hands dropping from Gins boney wrists. The silver-haired man released her throat and sighed. He gently brushed his large hand across her face, using his fingertips to close her lifeless eyes.

Gin turned away from her body and buried his face in his hands, actually ashamed, and feeling like the most wretched being on earth for what he had just done.

He remained like this until he heard the sirens. It was time to go.

"Now," Gin said to himself, rising. "If I were a Kuchiki where would I hide?"

To Be Continued...

* * *

 **Lemony:** Well damn lmao. Like I said this was inspired by Wicked. I asked her what she would do if a man had ever hit her and she said throw him out of a very high window and then kill his puppy. I wouldn't ask Awesome what she would do because we all know there isn't a man brave enough to hit her! Ok readers, I'm rambling because these Percocets are strong as hell! So please excuse any mistakes! That's right, they gave me the good stuff XDD...REVIEW!


End file.
